Where the Ocean Meets the Sky
by Roniturtle
Summary: While vacationing with his family, Raphael meets a beautiful sea creature. RaphxFem Leo. DonxApril. CaseyxMiwa. Sexual situations. My AU. Please be kind. Not my turtles. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Where the Ocean Meets the Sky

 _The rhythm of my heart is beating like a drum._

 _With the words 'I love you' rolling off my tongue._

 _Never will I roam, for I know my place is home._

 _Where the ocean meets the sky, I'll be sailing._

 _Rod Stewart_

Ch 1 Prologue

The pitter patter of little feet sounded across the floor making their way toward a large brown rat sitting in a recliner. The rat, whose name is Hamato Yoshi but know by all as Splinter, put his newspaper down and looked up in surprise as the little five year old turtle tot came toward his chair.

"Little one?" Splinter questioned as the small turtle walked toward him. "Why are you out of bed?

"I wanted daddy." The little turtle tot replied. He walked over toward the window. "Why does daddy sit out there on the beach all day long?" He turned to look at Splinter. "Doesn't he want to be with me? Is he waiting for something?"

Splinter smiled sadly at him and stood up. He walked over toward the little turtle, picked him up and nuzzled him. "Of course your father wants to be with you young one." Splinter told him. "And yes, your father is waiting, but he is waiting for some ** _one_**."

"Who Ojichan?"

Splinter looked at him with uncertainty in his eyes. He began to walk away from the window. "Why don't we go outside and you can ask him?"

"Is everything alright Yoshi?" A female voice called out from the kitchen. A human female with long dark hair in her late forties poked her head out and smiled at the large brown rat and small turtle nestled in his arms.

"Yes Shen." Splinter smiled at his wife and continued to walk out the living room. "We are going to check on Raphael." He told her. She smiled sadly and, with a nod of her head at him in understanding, went back to cleaning her kitchen.

He walked toward the door of their small beach house, stopping briefly to pick up a small blanket lying on the couch. He walked to the door and made his way onto his porch and then onto the beach. The sand between his toes was cold and damp from the night air. The sun was starting to go down and the coolness of the breeze coming off the ocean made a chill in the evening air.

Splinter looked up at the evening sky and shivered lightly. The orange hue from the evening sun gave an eerie darkness along the silver clouds that gently drifted overhead. He shook his head slightly and walked toward the larger turtle sitting on a rock staring out into the night sky. Splinter watched as every now and then his head would lower and stare at something in his hands. His forehead creased in sadness as even his footsteps did not make his son turn around but as he approached, the turtle placed whatever was in his hands inside his plastron. "Daddy?" The little turtle in Splinter's arms called out. But still the turtle did not turn around, nor did he respond to his son's voice.

"My son." Splinter placed a paw on his Raphael's shoulder. "The air is chilly, why don't you come in and put your son to bed?"

But Raphael only shook his head. "She supposed to come back." He whispered. "He told me after five years, they let her come back." Splinter felt his heart ache at the sound of his son's broken voice. "I have to watch for her."

The small turtle in Splinter's arms looked up at him. "Can I stay out here with daddy for a while Ojichan?"

Splinter blinked back tears and smiled at his grandson. He put the little turtle down by his father; he then placed the blanket across Raphael's shoulders and patted his son's shell. Then, with a heavy sigh, he walked back toward the house.

The little turtle looked up at his father as he climbed onto his lap and laid his head on his father's plastron. "Daddy?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" The larger turtle asked. His voice sounded distant and harsh to the little turtle's ears.

"Ojichan says you're waiting for someone." His son said snuggling into his father's arms.

"Did he?" He felt his son's head nod up and down. "Did he say anything else?"

"No, I asked who, but he said you should tell me who you're waiting for." He blinked up at his father when the larger turtle said nothing. After a few moments the turtle laid his head against his father plastron. "Will you read me a story daddy?" He asked him.

"Didn't Uncle Donnie read you one?" He asked.

"Yeah, and so did Uncle Mikey and Auntie Miwa." He told him with a giggle. "I was going to ask Uncle Casey or Auntie April but I want you to read me one."

"How bout I tell you one instead?"

"Yeah!" The little turtle cheered. "What kind?"

"Do you believe in mermaids' son?"

The little turtle blinked at his father in surprise. "Like the one in my Disney book?" He asked excitedly.

The larger turtle nodded slowly, his eyes still continued to look out into the ocean, scanning over the waves that gently rolled along the shore, not once did he look down at his son who was looking at him excitedly with his bright blue sapphire eyes. "I like that story daddy." His son told him. "Is that the one you're going to tell me?" He asked. "That's your favorite isn't it daddy?"

"Know why?" His father asked quietly. His son shook his head. "It's because at the end of the story, the mermaid becomes a human and goes on to marry her prince." He looked down at his son and sighed deeply. The little turtle blinked up and stared into his father's sad green eyes. "But that's just a story." He continued. "In real life; things don't always work out that way."


	2. Chapter 2 Spirit of the Sea

I wasn't sure about doing a story like this. I do prefer my Leo as a male but I thought I would break into new territory and give it a try after a request from reader leoxraph13. Hope all those who read do enjoy and please send me reviews. I would love to know what everyone thinks. Thanks and peace.

Ch 2. Spirit of the Sea.

 _Seven years ago_

Splinter and Shen sat on the porch of their beach house watching their sixteen year old sons and seventeen year old daughter playing happily with their two friends, April and Casey. The six youths were playing a lively game of volleyball, mutants against humans. Splinter shook his head at the fierce competitiveness of the group.

"Get it Raph get it!"Sixteen year old Mikey called out as the volleyball sailed past his head and over to his brother Raphael.

Raphael let out a grunt as he jumped up and slammed the ball with his palm back over the net and toward his friend Casey. "Back at ya Casey!"

"Man you're going down!" Casey yelled as he jumped up and attempted to hit the ball. But his hand barely touched it and the ball ended up going past his hand.

"I've got it." Their friend, April yelled out behind him. She ran up behind Casey and slammed the ball back over the net. It was just about to hit the ground when Donnie lunged at it and fell to the ground as he hit the ball hard enough to get it just over the net.

"Ha!" Donnie laughed as he got himself up. "Beat that!"

"No problem!" His human sister, Miwa yelled and jumped up. The group watched as she hit the ball from underneath with her fist, hard enough that it not only went over her brothers' heads but sailed past them and flew toward the water.

"Nice going Miwa." Raph muttered. He crossed his arms over his chest as he and the rest of the group watched the ball land into the water over by a cluster of large rocks. The ball fell in between a few of the smaller rocks and was caught by the tide. The six youths watched as the ball was slowly being brought out to open water.

Raph let out an annoyed huff. "I'll get it." He said and broke into a run. He reached the cluster of rocks and began to jump from one to the other trying to get the ball. He landed on the last one and reached his hand out but the ball was still out of his reach.

"Hurry up Raph!" Casey yelled.

Raph turned his head. "The ball's going out to sea!"

"So!" Mikey yelled. "You're a turtle, swim for it!"

"Screw you!" Raph yelled at him. "The water's cold."

"You're such a baby Raph!" Donnie called out. "Just get the ball!"

Raph was about to retort when he suddenly felt water on the back of his head. He scowled and turned back to the water. He looked at the water lapping against the rocks gently. His eyes narrowed and stared at the small waves.

"What did that?" He wondered, putting his hand on the back of his neck. He scanned the water as he felt the large amount of wetness drip down his head. "A fish?"

"Come on Raph!" April yelled.

"Yeah we're getting bored!" Miwa said, she sat on the beach, placed her head in her hands with her elbows on her knees and watched Raph stare intently at the water.

"Keep your shells on!" Raph said turning his head. As he turned and yelled, he felt more water thrown on the back of his head. He turned around angrily and growled. As he once again scanned the water, he heard a low giggling sound. "Alright whose there!?" He demanded. Another giggle.

"Raph what's going on?" Donnie called out to him.

Raph turned to call back but was suddenly hit in the head with their volleyball. Raph again turned back to the water in wonder. "Who did that!?" He called out to no one in particular. He bent down and picked up the ball then began to jump from one rock to another and made his way to the other side of the rock formation. The water on the side he was making his way over to was much deeper than the side the ball had landed on and he had to make his way carefully and slowly to get there.

"Raph what are you doing?!" Mikey called to him.

His two brothers and Casey began to make their way over toward the cluster of rocks while Splinter, Shen, Miwa and April stayed by the net and craned their necks to see what was going on. Raph turned back to them and threw the ball to Mikey.

"Hold on a sec." He told them.

He jumped over onto the last rock and knelt down carefully. Putting his hands in front of him on the rock, he leaned forward and peered deep into the water. He squinted through the dark blue and watched as a large green figure with what appeared to have a shell on its back was swimming deeper into the water. Raph attempted to get a better look, but the figure was fast and quickly disappeared out of view.

"What in the world?" Raph muttered in awe. "That's no sea turtle I've ever seen before."

"Raph what is it?" Donnie called out.

Raph turned around and noticed his family and friends were waiting and watching him intently.

"What did you see bro?" Mikey asked.

Raph turned back to the water and sat back on his heels while he blinked in wonder. "What did I see?' He asked himself. The strange creature was no longer in view. He turned back to his family and shook his head in puzzlement. "Nothing." He said rather dumbfounded. "I saw nothing!" He called back standing up. "Just some sort of strange looking fish." He jumped over the rocks to the shore and walked back to his spot by the volleyball net. "Come on, let's finish our game." He attempted to concentrate on the game but every now and then, he would turn his head and stare intently at the rock cluster, hoping to see something come out of the water. But the figure that occasionally did pop out of the water and peek around the rocks to stare at the green eyed turtle, did everything it could to make sure the handsome scowling green-eyed turtle never saw it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the figure once again swam up to the rocks and watched in anticipation as the Hamato family along with their friends, gathered on the beach with several other beach goers. Their youngest son was slowly getting himself on to a surfboard and scanning the water . The waves of Montauk Beach New York were high and rough and Mikey, along with several other surfers, were preparing to race in the final day of the surfing competition. The small figure watched the throng of crowds gather on the beach to watch the surfers but its eyes peered occasionally through the on lookers and stared at the turtle dressed in red swim trunks with a white tank top. Every now and then it would let out a giggle as it saw the turtle look over toward the rocks, certain he was searching for it.

Raph sat on the shore with his family and friends, watching his youngest brother straddle his surf board and prepare for the race. "This is going to be so epic." Mikey purred excitedly as he prepared to paddle himself out to sea with several other surfers.

"Be careful out there my son." Splinter advised him.

"No problem Sensei." Mikey smiled up at him. "I've got this in the bag."

"So do many of the other surfers." Shen looked at him with a stern gaze.

Mikey looked back at them sheepishly. "I'll l be careful Mom." They watched Mikey start to paddle out toward deeper water. A silly grin plastered on his face. "Cowabunga dudes!" He called out as his surfboard caught a strong wave. "Aw yeah!" Mikey shouted out in excitement. "Like a turtle do!"

"Hang six Mikey!" Donnie called out while Miwa whooped, hollered and cheered her little brother's name.

Casey shook his head. "He is so gonna wipe out." He muttered to no one in particular.

April, hearing what he said, silenced him using her elbow. "Quiet Casey." She hissed.

Raph's eyes slowly wandered over to the cluster of rocks but still failed to notice the small green head that peered cautiously around them. His head jerked back to his brother on the surfboard as the announcer called for the surfers to prepare. He anxiously, along with the rest of the group, strained his eyes against the glare of the sun to watch as Mikey got on the board and began to ride a twelve foot hallow wave.

"Uh oh." Donnie said looking over at the other end of the beach. "Look who just caught the wave behind Mikey."

Raph's mouth turned up into a scowl. "Xever." He said angrily.

"What's he doing here?" Miwa asked.

"Same thing he was doing here last year." April replied.

"Yeah but I thought he was barred from the competition." Miwa responded.

"Nah, he fought the judge's decision and won." Raph responded in a very angry voice.

"Keep an eye on him." Casey whispered. "We don't know what he'll do."

The five youths looked over at Splinter and Shen who were watching Mikey excitedly. None of them wanted them to worry so they kept their fears to themselves.

For the next hour, the beach was crowded with on lookers as the competition became fierce between several surfers. Eventually, almost all but two surfers were eliminated from the competition; Xever Montes and Michelangelo Hamato. The two surfers were allowed to come in and rest while the judges prepared for the next and final competition.

"You need to watch this guy Mikey." Casey told him as his family watched Mikey prepare to go back out. "He's been known to bend the rules."

"Don't worry everyone." Mikey assured him. "I'll watch my back."

"We'll watch your back." Raph spoke up. "You watch the waves."

"Alright folks." The announcer called out. "The judges are ready, will Michelangelo Hamato and Xever Montes please come forward and prepare for the final competition."

"This is it Mikey." Donnie told him.

"Be safe my son." Splinter told him. He and Shen looked at him with pride. Mikey smiled back at them as he began to make his way toward his board.

"Good luck bro." Miwa said. Mikey fist bumped his siblings and friends and got back on his board. He paddled himself out to sea and, along with Xever, prepared to catch the next big wave.

Several minutes later, Mikey and Xever were riding the waters, angling along and curving out the crest of tall waves, battling for the title of top surfer. As the two competing surfers attempted to outdo each other, the on lookers continued to yell and cheer, watching as the waves rolled and crashed with deadly force. Eventually, Mikey caught a twelve footer and rode through the tunnel of the wave. He eventually made it to the top of the wave and did a floater on the highest part of the wave doing several double flips in a row at the top then managed to come back down on the lip of the wave. The crowd screamed his name as he rode the wave toward the shore.

Xever angrily watched as Mikey caught his wave and do his incredible flips along the top of the wave. He was determined to beat him but as he forced himself to get to the top of the wave, he miscalculated and turned to hard into the wave and caused himself to wipeout; thereby ending the competition.

Mikey, hearing the announcer name him the winner and top surfer, paddled his way back out to sea and once again caught a grand wave. He smiled happily and waved at the crowd as they cheered his name. He began once again riding the waves and doing simple tricks to entertain the on lookers.

While he continued to wow his fans, Xever, who was still in the water, growled angrily at the young turtle. He got back on his board and swam angrily over toward Mikey's wave. He caught the wave and rode it till he was almost directly behind him.

Mikey, being so caught up in the moment of his victory failed to notice his family screaming his name trying to warn him of Xever. He finally looked over to see them and noticed the frightened looks and frantic waves. He looked behind him and saw Xever zigzagging through the tunnel of the wave catching up to him. Mikey attempted to get out of his path, but it was too late. Xever did a jump over him and deliberately brought his board in front of Mikey causing the turtle to lose his balance and fall off. Caught off guard and still in the middle of the fierce wave, Mikey fell off his board backward and smacked his head against the edge and lost consciousness.

Immediately, Raph, Donnie and Casey jumped into the water and began to swim to where they saw Mikey's board disappear beneath the waves. Raph, being the fastest and strongest got ahead of the others. But the water was rough and choppy and made it almost impossible for him to find his baby brother.

"MIKEY!" Raph screamed out. "Where are you?!" He frantically continued to swim, his eyes darting everywhere hoping to see him. Finally, several feet away, Raph saw Mikey on his back and being brought in by another swimmer. Raph swam to where they were and grabbed his unconscious brother from under his arm pits.

"Thank you," He called out breathlessly. He looked up and stared into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. "For saving my brother's life." The smaller figure, who Raph realized was also green, smiled timidly at him and released Mikey into Raph's arms. As they transferred Mikey from one to the other, their hands touched and Raph saw a small blush cross the other's green cheeks. "You're a turtle too?" He said in wonder, attempting to keep his brother's head above the water. "What's your name?"

"RAPH!" Raph turned and saw Donnie and Casey swimming toward him. When he turned back, the smaller turtle was no longer there. Raph narrowed his eyes and, adjusting his brother so his head stayed above water, peered down into the water and stared hard. He saw the figure swimming further downward. Raph's eyes widen in surprise as he watched the figure propel itself downward through the rough ocean waves. The figure suddenly turned around and stared back at him. Their eyes locked onto each other's for a quick second before the figure turned its shell to Raph again. Raph let out a startled gasp when he realized the small turtle was propelling itself down into the sea with a long blue tail.

"No way!" Raph breathe out. "It's some sort of a turtle mermaid."


	3. Chapter 3 Where You Go, I will Follow

Ch 3 Where You Go, I will Follow.

Mikey laid in his bed with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips. His head was wrapped in a bandaged and dark circles were under his eyes from the minor concussion he received when his board smacked into him. But Mikey no longer cared about that.

For the past two days, since he had returned from the hospital, he had been receiving phone calls; get well cards and presents from his fans. Now, he had just received his trophy and held it lovingly in his arms. It was a tall gold trophy with the figure of a surfer on the top. At the base was a plaque with his name and title of 'Top Surfing Dude' on it. He hummed in approval as he snuggled the trophy closer to his body.

"That is enough Michelangelo." Shen scolded as she came into her son's room with a tray in her hands that held a bowl of hot steaming soup. She placed the tray on his lap and took the trophy from him. Mikey watched as she placed the trophy on a shelf that held several other surfing trophies.

"It is time for you to rest." Shen continued to scold him. "Not gloat." She turned back toward her son. "Now eat your soup and then go to sleep."

"Okay mom." Mikey said. She smiled at him and left. As he ate, Raph stuck his head in. Mikey looked at him and smiled widely. "Hey big hero bro," He greeted. "Where ya been? I've been hoping to talk with you and say thanks for saving me."

Raph stepped into Mike's room and, after glancing nervously out into the hallway, shut the door and walked over to his brother's bed. "Mikey?" Raph began. "What do you remember about your rescue?"

"Not much bro." Mikey told him. "I just remember seeing Xever coming at me and getting in front of me and then blackness."

"So you don't remember who rescued you?"

"I was told you did."

"But did you see anyone else in the water besides you and Xever."

"Nah bra," Mikey looked at him curiously. "It was just us." He watched as Raph looked away from him nervously. "What's going on Raph?"

"Mikey." Raph started. "I have something to tell you and I need you to just listen and not laugh…got it?"

"Whatever you say bro." Mikey told him. He continued to eat his soup.

"Okay." Raph took a deep breath. "First off…I didn't save you." Mikey blinked at him in surprise. "There was another turtle in the water." Raph watched Mikey as his younger brother narrowed his eyes at him.

"Okay, so?"

"Do you believe me?" Raph asked him.

"Sure, why not?" Mikey said.

Raph faced palmed himself. "Mikey." He looked at him hard. "Don't you think it's strange that there was another turtle out there with you?" He watched as Mikey narrowed his eyes in confusion. "All the way out there … in the water … with you?" He asked him slowly and insistently."

"Well, yeah I suppose it would be rather difficult for another turtle, or anyone for that matter, to be out in that deep part of the water without being seen…." Mikey stroked his chin. "What's going on Raph?"

"Mikey." Raph looked at him excitedly. "I think I saw a mermaid."

Mikey looked at Raph for a few seconds before he suddenly began to laugh. "That's a good one Raph."

"Grrr I told you not to laugh." Raph growled at him and smacked his arm. "I'm serious Mikey." He whispered. "I know it sounds crazy but when I got to you, there was already another turtle helping you and after she gave you to me, she swam further down into the ocean and I saw she had a tail."

Mikey again blinked in confusion at Raph. "Wait a minute bro." He looked at him intently. "I thought you said it was a turtle?"

"I did."

"But now you're telling me it was a mermaid?" Mikey looked at him dubiously as Raph nodded his head excitedly. "So which is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, is it a turtle or a mermaid?" He watched as Raph furrowed his forehead and began to think. "I mean I could understand if it was maybe a sea turtle, we have those around here, and maybe you just think you saw a tail when maybe there was a fish nearby it."

"No Mikey." Raph said adamantly. "I know what I saw. Besides, when she passed you to me, I felt her hands, she had no fins like a sea turtle would."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Mikey looked at him in wonder.

"I'm going out to look for her."

"How do you know it was a 'her'?"

"I saw her eyes." Raph said almost dreamily. "They were so blue and beautiful, and her face, so gentle and … and just … just wow."

"Aw man Raph." Mikey smirked at him. "I think you have the hots for someone."

Raph growled then looked away from him shyly while a blush formed on his cheeks. "I can't stop seeing her blue eyes in my dreams." He admitted. "Her face practically haunts me."

Mikey squealed quietly in delight. "Good luck bro." He told him excitedly.

Raph smiled at him. "Thanks Mike. Now finish your soup and get some sleep." He told him sternly, the two shared a laugh then Raph left his room.

A few minutes later, Raph was in his speed boat heading out to open water. After about a mile out, he quieted the engines and lowered the anchor. He settled back and waited getting up every now and then to search and scan the water. For the first hour there was nothing. No sign of the pretty turtle mermaid Raph was certain he saw. After several more minutes went by, he cupped his hands and called out.

"I know you're out there!" He shouted. "So stop hiding and show yourself." Raph went over to the port side of the boat and scanned the water, nothing. He turned his head and began to walk over to the starboard side when he felt water splashed at the back of his head. He turned around and angrily walked back to the port side. "Okay enough of the games." He looked down into the water. "Just come out and talk to me." He demanded. He leaned further over the side of his boat and peered harder into the water. He saw nothing. He pulled himself back into the boat and huffed. Suddenly, another splash from behind followed by a giggle.

Raph scowled as he wiped the back of his head. 'Okay.' He thought to himself. 'So you wanna play like that then let's play.' Raph again began to walk over to the opposite side of the boat; he walked slowly and glanced behind him occasionally, waiting for something to happen. As he made his way over to the other end, he felt water splashed on him from behind, he quickly turned and dove into the water.

He landed next to a figure who pressed itself against his boat. Raph blinked his eyes in amazement, there before him was the green turtle with the bright blue eyes. Raph stared in shock at her. She was a turtle like him, but unlike him, she had a long tail at the end of her torso. She looked at him in surprise as he ended up in front of her. She quickly turned from him and began to swim. 'Oh no you don't.' Raph thought to himself as he began to follow. Being a turtle, Raph knew he could stay under the water for a long time, at Least ten minutes he reminded himself. So he forced himself further down into the water and attempted to keep up with the beautiful merturtle.

They swam for a long time; Raph watched as she would look back at him every now and then and smile. She was definitely playing with him and he was enjoying this game of cat and mouse. Which was evident the first time he had to surface for air, for as soon as he ducked back into the water he noticed she was still there, hiding and watching him from behind a large underwater rock while she waited for him to continue to chase her. Then the game would continue. Their chasing game went on for a few hours with the little merturtle leading Raph through the water always keeping a safe distance away from his reach. But after a while, Raph was getting tired and wanted the game to stop, so now he decided it was time to play a new game.

The last time he went up for air, he peered into the water and smiled, she was still there peering at him from behind the large rock and waiting for him to resume their little game. But this time, instead of returning to the water, Raph decided he would stay above the water and swim back to his boat, which he realized they had stayed close to. The little merturtle, realizing Raph was swimming to his boat, began to follow curiously behind him, still staying a safe distance away. She watched as he began to climb on his boat. When his legs disappeared from view, she curiously swam up to the surface and cautiously broke through the water.

"GOTCHA!" Raph's hands reached down and grabbed her arm when she brought her head above the water. Startled, the little merturtle pulled back into the water bringing Raph with her. She attempted to break free of his grip but he held her tightly and forced her to face him. Raph managed to grab her other arm and bring her in close to his body. They stared at each other for a short moment as he managed to wrap his arms around her body trapping her arms under his. Her eyes gleamed at him with mischief while he stared at her in complete awe. The next thing Raph knew, the merturtle brought her face close to his, she wrapped her arms around his shell and Leaned in, pressing their lips together and gaving him a long and tender kiss, and much to Raph's surprise, he eagerly returned it.

Raph felt himself slowly drifting through the water. A warmth flowed over him as their kiss lingered and deepened. He ran his right hand down along her shell and toward her thigh, gently caressing the top of her tail. Her right arm came out from under his and wrapped around his neck as she continued to propel them gently through the water with her tail. She felt his hands caress her as they wandered up and down her body to her tail and copied his movements on his body with her hands.

Eventually, Raph felt the need to take a breath but fought it. He didn't want to lose this moment, didn't want to open his eyes and possibly find himself waking from a dream. He brought her closer to him, holding her tight as the water surrounded them. He felt her arms hold him, envelope him a tight hug while her soft lips slowly left him. He kept his eyes closed as he felt the kiss slowly break. A soft sigh caused him to finally blink his eyes open and he was surprise to see their heads were now above the water. He looked around them, not recognizing where they were and his boat was nowhere in sight. When he turned back to the merturtle, she was looking at him with a shy smile.

He blinked and smiled dreamily at her. "You are real." He whispered. "And so beautiful." He stroked her cheek and she Leaned into the touch. She then smiled and pushed herself away from him. He watched as she swam over to a cluster of rocks just beyond a little island a few feet away. She carefully swam her way through the rock formation and climbed onto a rock hidden within the cluster. Raph looked around in wonder before making his way over toward the small island. He walked onto the island and jumped from one rock to another before making his way to the rock she sat upon. He looked down in amazement at her as he joined her. They smiled at each other and she laid her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her shell. He watched in fascination as the shimmering translucent fins on her tail would occasionally tap the water.

He was completely mesmerized by her. He stared at her long slender blue tail that shimmered brightly in the sun's light. Her curved emerald green body and delicate green shell was soft and smooth. He found himself gently rubbing his hands slowly up and down her shell. She Leaned into his touches and sighed contentedly. "What's your name?" Raphael asked her.

She looked up at him and smiled. "My name is Leona." She told him. Her voice was soft and low.

"That's a beautiful name." He told her.

"Thank you." His smile brightened at the sound of her voice. "If you prefer, you may call me Leo Raphael." She giggled at the blush that crossed his beak. "Or do you prefer Raph?"

"Raph or Raphael is cool wit…"Raph's eyes widen at her. "Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I have been watching you since I came to the surface almost four of your earth years ago, Raphael." Leo told him with a smirk.

"You've been watching me?"

"You and your family." She told him. "I love how you command the waves with the board you and the others ride."

"Command the waves?" Raph muttered. "Oh, you mean surf."

"Yes, surf." She Leaned her head back on his shoulder and stared out into the water. "You are excellent at it but I see your younger brother Michelangelo excels over you."

"Yeah well Mikey always was the party dude." He chuckled. "So you've been watching us for over four years?"

"Yes, from the moment I was allowed to explore your ocean, I found those cluster of rocks and would sun myself on them." She blushed slightly as Raph's gaze widen at the image of the pretty merturtle laying on the rocks and sunbathing herself. "One day, I was enjoying the warmth of the sun and saw your family arrive. I dove into the water and watched you." She blushed again as the memory filled her mind. "I saw you come to the rocks with your brothers and sister and I found I couldn't take my eyes off you." She confessed and turned away from him shyly. "I saw your green eyes, so much fire in them when your brother splashed you. I love the way they sparkled with anger when you pushed him into the water."

"Is that why you kept splashing me?" Raph asked.

Leo shrugged and nodded. "I wanted to see the fire in your eyes again." She confessed.

Raph let out a hum. "Well I never could let my baby bro get the better of me. " He told her bashfully rubbing the back of his head. "But for you, I'll make an exception." The two of them laughed and Leo laid her head back on his shoulder.

Raph suddenly thought of something. "My family has been coming to this place since my bros and I were five years old." He told her. He smiled brightly as his mind wandered back to that day. "I think I remember seeing you."

For over ten years now, the Hamato family had been coming to Montauk beach for their summer vacations. But on that day four years ago, he remembered seeing something in the water by the cluster of rocks. The Hamato family had just driven up from their home in New York City and he and his siblings ran toward the water and began playing. But something splashing in the water by the rocks had caught Raph's attention and he decided to check it out. But when he got there, whatever he had seen was gone. "I remember seeing you in the water." Raph mused. "But by the time I got there, you were gone, and no one else saw you."

"Yes, they tried to convince you I was a fish." She laughed then became serious. "But I could not let you see me." She looked away from him sadly. "It is forbidden for my people to interact with land dwellers."

"Why?"

"My father, king Lakshmana, fears your kind." She told him. "He believes we must be kept secret for fear of what the land dwellers may do to us if we were found."

"But why did you let me see you now?"

She looked at him shyly. "I like you and your family, and I could not let your brother drown." She confessed. "I have grown quite fond of him." She turned away from him. "I have grown quite fond of all your family." She whispered quietly. "But, especially you." The two turtles stared and smiled shyly at each other.

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "I hope I can trust you to not tell anyone of me."

"Can I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "I'll be at the same spot at the same time every day until you need to leave your home." She promised.

"Then I'll definitely keep your secret." He stroked her cheek. "I'm leaving in about a week." He told her. She heard the sadness in his voice as he lowered his eyes.

She placed a finger under his chin and brought his head up gently and looked deep into his eyes. "Then we need to see each other as much as possible before you leave." She leaned her head forward and once again brought their lips together in a warm passionate kiss. They spent the rest of that day sitting on the rock, getting to know each other and staring into the distance, watching the sun set over the horizon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to leoxraph13 for the idea of using Leona as Leonardo's female name. More to come soon. Enjoy and please R&R. Peace.


	4. Chapter 4 Trouble in Paradise

Ch 4 Trouble in Paradise.

"Is everyone here Shen?" Splinter asked as he sat at the table.

"We are still waiting on Donatello." Shen replied.

"I'm here." Donnie came running down the stairs and made his way over to the dining room table where the rest of his family was seated. "I had to finish putting the final touches on my science project." He informed them.

"So what's going on?" Raph asked.

"My sons and my daughter," Splinter addressed everyone. "I have a wonderful announcement to make." Splinter placed an envelope on the table. "There is a Martial Arts convention in Japan this summer and your mother and I have decided that we should all go there for a vacation. We will be leaving after your school lets out in June and returning in early August. We will be there for eight weeks." Everyone talked excitedly at Splinter's announcement. Everyone that is, except Raphael. As the rest of the family talked about the fun things they would do, Raph could only think of the special merturtle he would be leaving behind.

"NO!" Raph suddenly shouted. Everyone looked up at him in shock.

"Raphael?" Splinter and Shen looked curiously at Raph. "What is the problem?" Shen asked

Raph looked from one family member to another. He couldn't explain to his family about Leona. So how could he explain to them he didn't want to go to Japan? "If… if we go to Japan, we won't be able to visit Montauk Beach."

"Really Raph," Miwa looked at him disbelievingly. "You almost never want to go there, what gives?"

"Well...what about Casey?" He asked her. He then turned to Donnie. "What about April? Won't you guys miss them?" He tried to think of more excuses. "What about the fourth of July picnic and that new dance club we wanted to go to?"

"Both April and Casey have summer jobs." Miwa told him. "They'll stay busy."

"And from what I read on the internet, during the summer months of July and August, Japan holds celebrations every weekend using fireworks." Donnie lectured. "We'll practically be celebrating the fourth almost every weekend!"

"And that club will be there next year dude." Mikey said. "We'll check it out then."

"Besides Raphael," Shen looked at him curiously. "If going to Montauk Beach is that important to you, we can go for a week or two after we get back."

"There is so much to do in Japan Raphael." Splinter said. "Montauk Beach will be nothing more than a mere park compared to the wonderful things you will do in Japan."

"I want to check out the temples and visit the imperial palace and the museum." Donnie bounced excitedly at the idea.

"I can hardly wait to try the local cuisine." Mikey said, his mouth drooling.

"We could go back to the village where we met and fell in love." Splinter took Shen's hand and they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"And we can visit our old house where Miwa was born." Shen added with a loving look at her daughter.

"I would love to visit Rikugien Garden." Miwa said. "And there so many more places to see."

Raph watched as everyone once again began to talk excitedly about Japan. "Is there someplace in Japan you would like to visit Raphael?" Shen looked at her son and waited patiently for him to answer.

"Uh … no, not really." Raph said with a rather disappointed voice. His family watched in bewilderment as he got up from the table and walked toward his room.

He walked in and after shutting his door, lay on his bed with a heavy sigh. He pulled out a folded up piece of paper hidden under his pillow and opened it up. He ran his hand gently over a picture of the special merturtle. "Leona." He whispered. "There's no way I can let you know that I won't be seeing you till almost the end of summer." He laid his head back and sighed in despair. He closed his eyes and thought back to those last few days of summer and the glorious week he'd spent with the beautiful blue eyed merturtle.

A gentle knock on the door brought him out of his daydreaming. "What?"

The door opened and Mikey looked in. "Hey bro."

"What ya want Mike?"

"Just wanted to see if you were okay?"

"I'm fine Mike." Raph growled at him. "Go away."

"But why don't you want to go to Japan?"

Raph sat up and glared angrily at Mikey. "It's none of your business Mikey." He told him. "Just go away and leave me alone!" He threw his pillow at him but Mikey quickly closed the door and the pillow hit the door and fell onto the floor. Raph huffed again and went back to dreaming of his Leo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Deep in the ocean, the little merturtle made her way out of a cave and swam up to the ocean's surface. The morning sun was bright and warm and she eagerly made her way to the cluster of rocks by the little island she and Raph would usually meet at. She climbed onto her rock and lay back on her shell with her eyes closed but ears open, listening for the sound of the familiar speed boat Raphael would drive. But time went by and no one showed. So Leo decided to swim to the Hamato beach house.

The merturtle swam to the cluster of rocks and peered cautiously around. Seeing no sign of the car, she sighed dejectedly and climbed onto a small rock. She waited patiently, hoping they may still show. The sound of voices had her slipping back into the water and looking over onto the beach. She watched forlornly as a young couple walked along the shore, laughing, hugging and occasionally kissing. They walked past her rock cluster without seeing her and eventually walked off the beach and toward the town.

Leona sighed and dove into the water. The sun was going down and she needed to get back to her cave and head toward home. The water in this ocean would get too cold for her when the sun went down so she had to get back to her world where the water stayed warm. She would return the next day in hopes of seeing her handsome green eyed hot headed turtle, but the next day came and went and the Hamato family still did not show up. She continued to come to the beach house for the next few weeks, but each day she was once again disappointed when no one showed up. She would sit on her rock and watch and wait. Laying down within the little niche inside the rocks and looking up at the sky while enjoying the warmth of the sun. Time would pass and she knew summer would soon be coming to a close.

'Why had they not shown?' She wondered as she once again left to go back to her ocean world. 'They are usually here by now.' But finally, after the month of July came and went, she figured they would not be showing up and swam back to her home.

She swam down though the water and into a cave. Several feet down, where the sun has never shown, she reached her hand out to the side and touched a green glowing wall and removed a gem. She closed her eyes and thought of him. She thought of them laying together and holding each other. Their lips pressed hard and long. She opened her eyes and looked down at the green rock and smiled as the images replayed on the stone. Several moments later, the images disappeared and she let out a dejected sigh. She placed the stone back in the wall and looked to the front of her where a shimmering thin purplish pink light shown over the cave wall. She looked back up at the top of the water's surface for a few seconds before stepping through and swimming into her underwater world.

Leona looked around, and seeing no one, made her way through the water and toward a large underwater cavern. She swam through the maze of tunnels and toward a cave at the very end of one long tunnel. She looked around the dimly lit room and placed herself in a bed full of sea flowers. She laid herself down on her plastron and put her head in her arms and cried herself to sleep.

Several hours later, a tall muscular merturtle dressed in a golden helmet with a golden chest plate over his muscular chest came in and gently woke her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at him. "Oh, Landau," She rubbed her tired sad eyes. "What do you need brother?"

"I heard you moaning and crying in your sleep." He smiled down at her in concern and took a seat on her seabed. "What is the problem Leona?" He asked her. "You look sad and it has been a while since I have seen you. Has something happened?"

Leona sniffled and shook her head. She smiled up at her brother. "Nothing has happened Landau." She insisted "The tides have shifted and I have been exploring my gateways."

Her brother nodded his head but looked at her unconvinced. "Father wishes to speak with you." He told her. "He would like you to come to his throne room as soon possible.

"Very well Landau." She took a deep breath and rose from her seabed. "I'd better not keep his majesty waiting."

"Leona?" She stopped and looked at him. "Who is Raphael?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do you ask?"

"You moaned the name in your sleep." He told her. "So who is this Raphael?"

Leo let out a sad sigh. "No one brother." She said looking down sadly.

He watched rather grimly as she swam past him and out her door. Leona made her way through the cavern and up towards another part of the cave. In a larger room, a much larger and taller, muscular merturtle sat on a huge rock like throne. He wore the same chest plate as the first merturtle but upon his head he wore a crown of gold encrusted with several gems and clutched a large golden staff in one of his very large hands. He leaned his head on his other hand while he waited and stared straight ahead, watching the entrance to his throne room. His dark angry eyes narrowed upon seeing Leona swim into the room.

"You summoned me father?" Leona bowed in respect as she approached the throne.

"Leona," The merturtle sat taller and looked down at his merturtle daughter. "My beautiful child, come closer to me." He commanded.

She did as told and swam over to the steps of his throne. He placed a very large hand under her chin and made her look up at him. "Such beauty and grace within you," He complimented. "So much like your mother."

Leona blushed and blinked up at her father. "Is there something you wish of me my lord?" She questioned.

"Yes my daughter." The king answered. "In twelve moon cycles, you will be of age and as it is our custom, I have decided it is time for you to have a mate." He watched her curiously as her eyes widen in shock and dismay. "You are not happy with this?" He asked her.

"I…I was not expecting this to happen so soon." She told him.

"You knew you would be turning the appropriate age soon." He reminded her. She nodded at him. "So what is the problem my child?"

"Umm ... nothing," She looked down and away from her father. "Who have you selected for my mate?"

The large merturtle stroked his hard chiseled chin. "It was a hard decision." He told her. "After all, you are my youngest daughter and many of the merturtle in our kingdom have requested you. But the one selected must be strong and truly loyal to my reign so I have decided to give you to my most accomplished guard. The merturtle Slash."

Leona turned to the side and watched as a very large, husky and muscular merturtle with gruff hard features came into view. Slash swam his way to the throne and bowed to the king then swam over to Leona. He took her hand in his and bowed to her with a smile then placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

"Your highness," Slash deep voice sent a shiver through her body. "I look forward to our union." She swallowed hard and nervously bowed back. She attempted to smile at him but it was a futile effort.

"Are you not pleased my daughter?" The king asked her.

"Father, may I speak with you in private please?" She requested turning back to him.

King Lakshmana pushed himself off his throne and swam over to her. He gave a nod to Slash, indicating for him to return to his post. Slash bowed and swam away. The king then looked at Leona and began to swim toward the entrance with an expectation for her to follow. They swam through the caverns that made up his kingdom until they came to an entrance that opened up into vast waters. He took a seat on a rock and motioned for Leona to sit beside him "What is the problem child?" He asked her in a very stern voice.

"I do not wish to be mated with Slash father." She confessed to him.

"Is there another merturtle you do prefer to be mated with?" He questioned. "I would consider another depending on his status in our kingdom."

Leona huffed and rolled her eyes. "No father." She told him. "There is no other."

"Then explain why you do not wish to have Slash as your mate." He demanded. "He is the appropriate age and of high breeding, quite handsome if I do say so myself, and he cares for you." He looked at his daughter and frowned. "So why would you not wish to be with him?"

"I do not love him." She admitted. The sudden laughter coming from her father made her look up at him in surprise.

"LOVE?" He sneered. "We merturtles know nothing of this strange emotion." He told her.

"But father." She attempted to plead with him but he quickly interrupted her.

"You will accept Slash as your mate and there will be no further discussion about it." He pushed himself off the rock and began to make his way back into the cavern of caves. "Is that clear Leona?" He turned to look at her.

Leona stood up and bowed to him. She kept her head low so he would not see the heartbreak in her eyes. "So sayeth the king." She answered him in a sad and rather angry voice. She turned and made her way back to the caverns and went left toward her room while he went to the right toward his throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The eight weeks went fast while the Hamato family traveled throughout Japan. Everyone had a wonderful time and even Raph had to admit he had enjoyed himself. But at night, when the fun had died down and the family made their way to their hotel room to turn in for the night. Raph found himself thinking back to the beautiful merturtle he had left behind in the states.

The day they got back home, Raph immediately began to repack his suitcase in hopes of going to Montauk Beach. "When can we leave?" He asked Splinter when he came back down with a fully packed suitcase.

Both Splinter and Shen exchanged looks as they stared at him in disbelief. "Raphael." Splinter walked over to him and took the suitcase from his hand. "Is there something you would like to talk to us about?"

"No why?" Raph asked as Splinter gently maneuvered him into a chair in their living room.

"Raphael." Shen looked at him rather bemused. "We just returned from a long trip, and although I too would like to visit our beach house, I would like to rest up and take care of things around here first."

"So when can we go?" Raph asked clearly oblivious to his parent's reluctance.

Three days later, the family loaded up the minivan and drove the two and half hours to their beach house. It was decided they would go for at least one week much to Raph's delight. As soon as he was able to, Raph ran to the boat house and got his speed boat ready. Several minutes later, he was speeding out to open water. He waited the entire day hoping his Leo would come to the surface but there was no sign of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leona lay on her bed staring at one of the green stones from her cave. Since returning to her father's kingdom, she had been staying mostly in her little room deep in the bowels of the kingdom, refusing to see anyone and coming out occasionally to eat. She slept most of her time. Her sleep was filled with him; the handsome green-eyed turtle with a scowl on his tender soft lips and strong muscular arms that wrapped around her body tightly yet gently. His image haunted her dreams. She dreamed of being with him, lying down in the warm sand with him on top of her and kissing her deeply. She heard his voice tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her. 'If only this could happen.' Her dream self whispered. If only she could stay forever in his arms. In her dream, she looked down at her tail and watched as it slowly melted away and changed to turtle legs. His hand caressed her leg gently, tenderly, lovingly.

His hand then moved up to her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Leona?" He whispered. Although it was his mouth that whispered her name, the voice that came from him was female. "Leona?" The voice was clearer, louder and more commanding. She blinked her eyes open and rubbed her tired eyes. It was then that she realized a hand was on her shoulder.

She turned onto her shell and looked up into the eyes of another merturtle. A female merturtle with eyes that was as bright and as blue as hers. She quickly wrapped her arms around her. "Oh mother." She cried as the merturtle brought her into a hug.

"There, there my child," She whispered. "Hush now, mother is here." They pulled apart and Leona took a deep shuddering breath. "What is the problem Leona?"

"Father has chosen a mate for me." She told her with a sniffle.

The sea turtle smiled down at her. "And you are not happy about this?"

"No I'm not!" She told her angrily.

"But Leona, why?" Her mother asked in a calm and soothing voice. "You are of age and this is what we do."

"But he has chosen Slash and I do not wish to be with Slash." She looked at her mother with pleading eyes.

Her mother smiled tenderly at her. "Then who is it you do wish to be with?" She asked her knowingly.

Leona sniffed and cast her eyes downward. "His name is Raphael." She turned away from her mother as a blush crossed her beak.

"And is this Raphael a merturtle?" When Leona shook her head, her mother's eyes widen in surprise. "Is he at Least a turtle?" She asked hopefully. Leona looked at her mother rather shamefully.

"He is a turtle but not of our kingdom." She admitted.

"Then whose kingdom is he of?" Her mother asked her with raised eye ridges. Leona looked down at the ocean floor with a guilty look. Her mother's eyes narrowed as a sudden realization came to her. "He is of the earth world isn't he?"

Leona swallowed hard and nodded her head. "Yes, and he is not a water turtle."

"He's a land turtle!" Her mother exclaimed. "Oh Leona how could you?" She raised herself off the seabed and began to 'pace'. "You know contact with land dwellers of that world is forbidden. If your father finds out the consequences could be dire!"

"I don't care mother!" Leona jumped up and swam over to her. "I love him and I want to be with him." She turned her shell to her and crossed her arms in a huff. "I want to live in his world and be a land dweller."

"But Leona;" Her mother shook her head. "You may love him but are you sure he loves you?"

Leona turned back to her and shook her head. "I don't know mother." She whispered. "I went to his world to see him again and he never showed up." Her mother looked at her with sympathy. "Oh mother, I have never felt so much pain before." Leona cried. "It feels like a part of me is crumbling away." Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her.

After a few minutes, her mother leaned back and looked at her. "Oh my dear child you truly are in love." Leona nodded and looked away from her. "But you know you're father would never bless this union."

Leona took a shuddering breath and went back to sit on her seabed. "I know mother, but it may not matter." She took a deep breath. "What if he never comes back?" She looked at her mother with sad eyes. "For the last four of their earth years, I have longed to talk with him and touch him and just be close to him and finally I get that chance." She smiled at her mother. "I do love him mother and I believe he does love me." She insisted. "And now, if he's gone away, I may never know." She whispered.

Her mother placed her hand under her chin and raised her head up. "I do know how you feel Leona." She told her. "But let's not forget that his world is much larger than ours and you say that he is not always at the home you see him at? It is possible he went somewhere and may come back at a later time?"

Leona sniffled and nodded her head. "I suppose so mother." Leona replied.

"Then maybe you should swim back to his world and see if he shows up." Leona looked at her mother and grinned. "Your union will not happen for several more moon cycles and if there is a chance he does truly love you, then I want you to have that chance."

"Oh thank you mother!" She said enthusiastically as she gave her an exuberant hug. "I will swim there right now."

"But Leona," Her mother gave her a stern look. "Remember, you are a merturtle of **this** world and it may be difficult for you to be accepted in his world" She then pointed to her tail. "Not to mention with your tail, you could never walk in his world."

Leona looked at her mother shyly. "Mother," She began with a smug grin. "We both know you have ways of making things happen."

"Yes, well that may be true, but even my powers are rather limited." She looked at her daughter seriously. "But even if I could find a way, would you want to leave everything you know behind?" They stared at each other and Leo lowered her eyes sadly. "Would you want to leave your father, siblings and me behind?"

"I…I don't know." She then looked at her mother with determination in her eyes. "But if I could have a short time with him up there, maybe I could figure it out."

"Alright Leona," Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll see what I can come up with but no promises."

Leona hugged her mother. "Thank you Mother." She cried whispered.

Her mother returned the hug happily and got up to Leave. Leona left a short time later to go back to look for her Raphael.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raphael came down the stairs eager to make his way to his speed boat and toward the cluster of rocks where he and Leona sometimes met. He was just about to run out the door when his father's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Where are you off to Raphael?"

"I'm going to go do some …. um …. fishing." He told him.

"Not today you will not." He told him. "The O'Neil's are coming into town and we will be going to the park to celebrate Mr. O'Neil's birthday."

"But father?" Raph began but Splinter quickly interrupted him.

"There will be no fishing today." He told him sternly and walked away.

Raph looked toward the ocean and sighed dejectedly. An hour later, the whole family climbed into the van to meet the O'Neil's at Montauk park.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leona quickly made her way back to the cave where the thin purplish pink shield glowed. She swam through and made her way to open water and eventually made her way to the surface and over to the Hamato beach house. She climbed upon her rock once again and waited till almost sunset, hoping to see the family car arrive. But still there was no sign of them. She dove back into the water and decided she would try again the next day. She was just making her way to her little island when the sound of a boat could be heard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hamato SUV drove up just as the sun was setting. Raph quickly jumped out of the car and raced out to his speed boat. The family watched with puzzled looks on their faces as the boat quickly made its way to open water and disappeared from view.

"Yoshi." Shen looked at her husband. "I think it is about time we had a talk with Raphael." Splinter nodded in agreement.

Raphael maneuvered his boat toward the cluster of the rocks by the little island, his eyes searched anxiously looking for any sign of Leona, till finally he saw a slight movement in the water.

"Raphael!" Leo shouted and swam to the boat.

Raph jumped into the water and happily swam over to her. The wrapped their arms around each other and pressed their lips together eagerly.

"I have missed you so much Raphael!" Leo told him excitedly.

"Not half as much as I've missed you." Raph said as they swam back to the boat.

"Why were you not here?"

"My family and I went to Japan." He told her. She gave him a quizzical look.

"It's a place far away from here." He said as they snuggled into each other's arms. "But I'll tell you about it later, let's just enjoy each other's company."

"I wish I could see the rest of your world." Leona whispered as they watched the stars come out.

"I wish you could too." Raph whispered back.

They stayed together for the next few hours before Leo decided she had swim back to her world. "Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked.

"Tomorrow and every day for the rest of this week." He told her as she lowered herself into the ocean. They held hands and smiled at each other until only her fingertips were just barely above the water and he could barely touch them. He stared at the water for a short time before finally going home.


	5. Chapter 5 Deep Beneath the Sea

Ch 5 Deep Beneath the Sea.

Raphael managed to sneak into the house late that night. He made it upstairs with no one spotting him and went to bed quickly and quietly. But he could not sleep. He could only think of her. He closed his eyes and imagined wrapping himself around her, loving her, becoming one with her. But in his mind, she was no longer a merturtle, she was one of them. A regular turtle that loved him and let him bring her to the brink of ecstasy several times over. "Oh Leo," He moaned as he clutched his pillow and held it tight. "If only this could be."

Raph tossed and turned for the entire night. At six in the morning he got up and quietly made his way out of the house and back to his boat. He wanted to be there when she came back; and during the early morning he smiled in anticipation when he saw her swimming up from the depths of the ocean, with a wide smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye. She swam to his boat and he helped her in then laid her gently on the deck.

Before he could say anything, Leona wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down on top of her. She pressed their lips together and both turtles moaned and churred into a long and passionate kiss.

After several seconds, they broke the kiss and Leona laid her head down and looked up at him tenderly while stroking his cheek. "I wish we didn't have to keep leaving each other." She whispered up to him.

Raph laid himself down next to her and propped himself on his elbow. He smiled down at her as she brought her hand gently over to his mouth. Raph pressed his lips against her palm and kissed her hand tenderly. "I wish that too." He admitted remorsefully while stroking her hand. He moved his hand moved down along her shoulder and toward her hip and tenderly caressed the top of her tail. "These summer months go by too fast, and since I spent most of it in Japan, that leaves us only a few days together."

Leona sat up and looked at him excitedly. "Tell me more about this place called Japan." She begged. "Is it far from here? Would we be able to go there and come back by day's end?"

Raph chuckled and shook his head. "Japan is on the other side of my world." He told her. "But you have the whole ocean to swim in." His eyes roamed over the water. "Couldn't you just swim to wherever you wanted to go?"

Leo shook her head. "The gateway to my world is in these waters." She looked down sadly. "I cannot venture far from it."

"Your gateway," He raised his eye ridges at her. "What? Are your people aliens from another planet or something?" He joked.

"Aliens," She shook her head at him. "I don't know what that is?"

"Their basically beings that are not of our world." He explained. "Mostly from outer space though."

Leo chuckled. "Well, my people are not from outer space but we are not of your world either." She told him. "My world is made up only of water."

"Well," Raph smiled at her. "Maybe I could join you in your world." He said jokingly.

Leo smiled back sadly. "You would not survive my world." She said. "Although we see the sun and the moon and stars, there is no land and none of this air that you breathe." She explained. But suddenly, Leona sat up and looked at him with excitement. "You could not come to my world but you could see a part of it. Would you come with me to the sea?" She asked holding her hand out.

Raph looked at her uncertainly. "I thought you said contact with your world was forbidden... and not possible."

"We would not go directly into my world. I could take you to a special cave I visit and we could stay there for a short time." She looked at with expectation. "I would be able to show you something that is a part of my world."

"But Leo," Raph glanced around nervously. "I can only stay underwater for a short ten minutes." He sat up straighter. "Any longer and I would drown."

"It would not take ten minutes to get there and my cave has air in it." She leaned closer to him. "I think you would be very interested in what I have to show you."

Raph considered what she was saying. "Well, if we can reach it quickly and I can breathe after we get there, then sure, why not." He shrugged.

Leo looked at Raph excitedly. "Then let's go!" Raph picked her up and helped her back into the water. He took a deep breath and slipped himself in. The two teens headed down toward the water holding hands as they went. Using her tail, Leo propelled the two of them further down toward the ocean floor.

As they went, Raph could feel the pressure building in his head and his lungs were already starting to burn. His head suddenly seemed to be in a fog and his eyes could not stay focus. He blinked his eyes several times as the continued their descent and Raph realized they were swimming below the island. As they made their way, Raph saw what looked to be a cave hidden deep beneath the sand and rocks. They made it to the cave before he felt the need to take air and before the pressure could build to the point where he could no longer take it. They broke water and he desperately took deep breaths.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked with concern.

Raph shook his head and continued to take breaths. "I didn't think to ask how far down it would be."

"Was it too much for you?" Leo asked as Raph looked around the cave.

"Not too much but just a little more then what I expected." He pulled himself onto a ledge and looked around. "This is incredible, a cave hidden deep beneath the island."

She smiled at him. "I have always wanted to bring you here." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and giggled. "Wait here." He watched as she ducked back down into the water, few minutes later she came back and Raph could see a sparkling green gem in her hands. "It reminds me of your eyes."

"Wow." Raph breathe out as the green gem shone brightly even in the dim lighting of the cave. "That is beautiful." He marveled.

She smiled at him and pushed herself up onto the ledge by his side. "It's for you." She took his hand and placed the gem in it. He fingered the gem and turned it over in his hand in awe. The gem was barely two inches long and was flat and smooth. "It's very special." She said. "Watch."

She placed her hands around the gem and closed her eyes. "What are you doing?" Raph asked her. "Showing you how the gem works." She replied. While her eyes remained closed, the gem glowed brighter. Raph looked down and his mouth slowly dropped as images began to play on the gem.

"Wow." Raph said again. "It's like I'm watching home movies."

Images of a strange brightly lit water world played throughout the gem. He saw caverns under the sea with mazes of tunnels and caves throughout fade in and out on the gem. Strange fish and other sea creatures showed brightly on the gem as he watched in amazement. "What is this place?"

"That is my world." She told him.

"This is incredible." Raph looked up at her. "How does this gem work."

"Close your eyes." She told him. "And think of something you want to see. Concentrate hard."

Raph looked at her, uncertain at first, and then closed his eyes. "I want to think of you." He whispered.

She leaned close to him. "Then think of me … think of us." She whispered. Raph did as told. He felt the gem in his hands become warmer as the memories of them came to him in his mind. "Now," Leo's breath was on his cheek. "Open your eyes."

Raph did and looked at the bright light that emanated from the gem. He gasped when the gem began to show a picture of Leo. The picture wavered for a moment then went from her to them embraced in a kiss. "How in the world?" He looked up at Leo in awe. "How does this gem do this?"

She smiled at him. "I don't know how the gem works but my people use it as a type of energy source." She explained. "There are many in my world and they keep our waters warm, but I wanted to give you one so you would have something to remember me." She brought his face close to hers. "So that when we are apart, you need only think of me, or us, and the image will show in the gem."

"It's an energy source?" Raph looked at her curiously. "Leo, are you sure you should give this to me?"

"It's fine Raph." She told him pressing the gem into his hands. "My people will not miss one." She sighed contentedly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "But this gem, like me, needs be kept secret."

"That is just so...wow!" Raph said. He watched the gem show the pictures then eventually the images faded away. "What happened to the pictures?"

Leo smiled. "You stopped thinking of us." She giggled. "Do you want to go back to the surface or would you like to stay here for a bit longer?"

Raph placed the gem inside his plastron. The warmth that emanated from the gem warmed his body, and although the cave itself was cold, with the gem, it did not seem to bother him. "Let's wait a little bit before we go back up."

She snuggled next to him and he wrapped his arm around her. "Look up." She whispered.

Raph looked at her with amusement at the commanding tone in her voice. "Okay." He looked up and gasped at the sight above him. The cave had a long tunnel above his head that seemed to reach up to the sky. The sun's bright rays came down into the water and lit the water above their heads but the light did not make it to where they were. Instead, inside the tunnel, the walls of the cave seem to sparkle on all sides. "What are those?"

"More of the green stones." She laughed. "But there is no way to reach those." She let out a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around his shell. "The walls are too slippery, so I can only get the ones in the water."

Raph placed his arms around her shell and they lay back against the cave's wall. He looked up through the tunnel and his eyes searched the sparkling walls intently. He had to admit, the sight before him was incredible; he only wished he could share this with his family.

After an hour, they went back up to the surface and made their way over to the rock the two of them enjoyed sitting on. They spent the day enjoying each other's company. Talking and laughing. Raph told her stories of school and the life he had when he would leave their summer home while she told stories of her life in the sea.

"Tell me how your family came to be Raphael." Leo implored while her tail continued to tap the water lightly every so often.

"Well, my brothers and I, as you know, are turtles." He began. "But what you don't know is how we changed to humanoid turtles." He laid down on the rock with his arms under his head and Leo laid her head on his plastron. "My father was once a human much like my mom and sister are. They had just moved to New York from Japan and got a nice apartment in the city, my dad was looking to start up a business. He's a ninja master. Anyway, one day he was walking by a pet store and saw three baby turtles for sale, that was my brothers and I. He purchased us and when he was on his way home, there was a loud explosion at this building called TCRI. Next thing my dad knows, he along with several others on that block were hit by some sort of radiation blast. When they all woke up, they were in the hospital and everyone had changed into something strange. My dad became the last thing he touched which ended up being a brown rat. He fell onto it after the blast sent him flying. And my bros and I became what you see today." He looked at her with a smile. "What about you?" She looked at him curiously.

"What about me?"

"Well, you told me your dad is the king of your realm." He said. "Do you have brothers or sisters?" He looked at her quizzically. "What about your mom? What's she like?"

She smiled at him. "My mother is very kind and giving." She told him. "I am her only child but I do have many brothers and sisters."

"And your father," Raph asked rather hesitantly. "What's he like?"

"Well, my father tends to be rather domineering." She told him. "But that is just his way of making sure his people stay safe." Raph noted her voice had a hint of sadness to it. He watched as her tail dipped into the water again.

"I would make sure you are safe Leona." He whispered. He looked into her eyes and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "You…you love me?" She whispered. He smiled at her and nodded his head. "From the moment we first met." She squealed in delight and jumped into his arms. The kissed happily and laid in each other's arms for the rest of the day.


	6. Chapter 6 A Secret Revealed

Ch 6. A Secret Revealed.

Raphael maneuvered his boat into its berthing. It was well after nine in the evening and he was hoping he would once again be able to sneak in like the night before. He made his way into the house via the kitchen and looked around, the kitchen was clear but as he continued into the house, he winced in aggravation. He could hear his family in the living room. Now he had to figure out a way of getting past them without being seen.

Raph slowly and quietly walked toward the swinging door that connected the kitchen to the living room. He carefully opened the door and peeked out. He could see his father sitting on the couch next to Mikey and Miwa and Donnie was sitting on the floor working on something in his hands. But, Raph noted, Shen was nowhere to be found.

"I can't believe you Donnie." It was Miwa. "We're on summer vacation and you are actually working on your science project for next year?" Raph could almost hear her shaking her head at her younger brother. "You are such a nerd."

"Leave him alone Miwa." Splinter chided her. "If your brother wishes to work on his project, then let him be."

"I'm just trying to figure out a way I can upgrade Metalhead's technology so he can do more to assist mom with the housework." Donnie told them. Raph could hear tools being used against metal. "If Metalhead can assist mom then think of what it can do to help other people. It can add more time to their work day." Donnie was saying. "Not to mention what it will do for me and my acceptance into Harvard." Raph rolled his eyes; he could almost hear Donnie drooling.

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in. "Besides school starts next week so he might as well get his stuff together, you never know who might try to outdo him." Raph heard Mikey slap something metal together.

"Really Mike." Miwa sounded exasperated. "You're playing with dolls."

"They're action figures." Mikey corrected her."

"Whatever." Miwa responded.

Raph peered out again looking for Shen. 'Maybe mom's upstairs.' He thought. His eyes wandered over to the stairs which was right behind his family. He closed the kitchen door and took a deep breath. He removed the green gem from inside his plastron and rubbed it in his hands. He smiled at the gem as more images of his Leo appeared and the heat that flowed from it felt wonderful to him. He then noted the gem was glowing brighter so he quickly put it away. 'Can't let them know I'm here.' He told himself as he placed the gem back into his plastron. He took a deep calming breath and began to lower himself onto his hands and knees. He was just about to open the door again to try to sneak out the kitchen when a noise behind him made him freeze in his tracks.

"And just where have you been young man!?" Shen's voice demanded loudly. She had just stepped out of the laundry room which just happened to be connected to the kitchen.

Raph let out a startled cry which brought the rest of the family running. They found Shen standing behind Raphael with her arms crossed and looking very angry at him. "I'm waiting?" She narrowed her eyes at her oldest son.

He smiled at her nervously. "I ... I just got back from fishing." He stuttered.

"And yet again you bring home no fish." She raised her eyebrows curiously. "Since we have arrived here Raphael, you have taken off in that boat early every morning and you return home late every night." She looked down at him with narrowed eyes. "And now I find you trying to sneak in like you did last night. I want the truth my son." She demanded. "What are you really doing and do not tell me fishing."

"I...I um" Raph blinked at her.

"You started doing this last year too Raph." Miwa pointed out. "Just before we went home."

"I too would like to know what it is you hide Raphael?" Splinter said as he walked over to stand by his wife. He suddenly let out a gasp. "Raphael, your plastron." Splinter pointed to Raph's side which was starting to glow green. "What is going on?" Everyone looked and stared in shock

"What is happening Raphael?" Shen asked in horror.

Raph quickly pulled out the green gem and they all watched as the glow became brighter. "Have you been exploring a cave?" Splinter's eyes frowned as the entire family watched the stone in Raph's hand glow so bright it began to light up the room. Raph put his hands around the gem hoping to stop the glowing from becoming brighter.

"You found her didn't you Raph?" Mikey said excitedly. Then slapped his hands over his mouth when Raph turned toward him, anger in his eyes and growling angrily. "It was a secret, wasn't it?" Mikey said timidly.

"Who did you find Raph?" Donnie asked coming closer to Raph to get a better look at the glowing gem. In his hands he was holding a large type of robot. As he got closer to Raph, the robot started going off. Startled, Donnie dropped the robot and everyone backed away in surprise as the robot began to walk, talk and dance about the room. "That's impossible!" Donnie exclaimed. "I took his batteries out!"

"Oh wow!" Miwa gasped and pointed to Raph's hand. Everyone looked and watched in amazement as the green gem Raph held glowed brighter and lit up the room. As it did, every appliance suddenly turned on and the lights in the kitchen began to glow bright. The light bulbs became so hot the bulbs suddenly shattered.

"Raph what is that?" Donnie yelled out over the noise as everyone shield themselves from the popping light bulbs.

"It's nothing!" Raph yelled over the noise. He quickly ran to the laundry room where he grabbed a small towel and wrapped it around the green gem. A few moments later, everything suddenly stopped. Raph let out a deep breath then glared angrily at his family "And you don't have the right to question me like I'm some sort of criminal being given the third degree so just leave me alone." He attempted to make his way out of the kitchen but his path was suddenly blocked by Splinter.

"Michelangelo," Splinter addressed his youngest while he looked at Raph with angry eyes. "What is going on?"

Mikey fiddled with his fingers. "Um Sensei, I don't feel comforta…"

"Enough!" Splinter looked from one son to another. "Either one of you will tell me what is going on or you, Raphael; will be grounded from taking the boat out for the rest of the time we are here."

Mikey looked at his big brother. "Dude, just tell them." He pleaded.

Raph sighed heavily and sat down at the kitchen table. "It started last year."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leona swam out of her room and toward the door to open water. She was just about to push herself upward when she felt something grab her tail and bring her back down. Strong arms wrapped around her body bringing her close and held her tight. It was Slash.

"Where are you off to Leona?" He asked. His voice was filled with lust and desire.

"I am off to visit my mother." She told him rather nervously. She tried to push herself away from him but his arms would not budge. Slash stared at her rather intently.

"We will be mated soon Leona." He reminded her. "I have every right to know where you go." His arms tighten their hold as she tried again to push herself away from him.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She demanded angrily.

"You leave this place every day for long periods of time." He brought his face closer to hers. "Even your father is starting to get suspicious." She looked up at him in fear when he mentioned her father. "Now, where do you go?"

"That is none of your business." She struggled against him and finally pushed herself out of his arms. "I have been visiting my mother as well as going to visit other gateways."

Slash smirked at her. "Now I know you are lying." He whispered. She watched nervously as he turned away from her and made his way back to the underwater cavern.

She let out a nervous sigh and continued her way to the cave with the gateway to Raph's ocean. She looked around and then pushed aside a large rock that blocked the entrance. She slipped in and swam through the purplish pink barrier and found herself on the opposite side deep beneath the water. She propelled herself up and out toward the entrance of the cave and made her way to the surface. She swam toward the cluster of rocks by her little island and climbed onto the rock where she waited while attempting to enjoy the sunshine as she kept watch for Raphael's boat.

Leo looked up at the sun, Raph had been quite prompt these last two days and it surprised her when she realized it was going on over an hour and he still had not shown up. She looked at the water sadly, wondering if possibly he would not be showing up again and had already gone home. She was just about to slip into the water when the sound of a boat could be heard. She peeked out of the water cautiously and let out a sigh of relief. She quickly climbed back onto her rock and waved happily toward him. But, as the boat got closer, her eyes widen in fear when she saw he was not alone.

Raph maneuvered the boat over toward the island. He watched as she stared in dismay when she saw his brother and father sitting in the boat with him. He gave her an apologetic look and shook his head. "Please Leo." He cried out as the boat got closer. "Let me explain." He begged.

"You promised me!" She yelled out at him. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked from the large rat to the tall gap tooth turtle sitting next to him with their jaws opened in compete awe at her. She quickly slid herself into the water and attempted to leave but Raph jumped onto the island and ran toward her in the water, he grabbed her arms before she could get out of the cluster of rocks.

"You have to understand." He told her holding her arms tightly. "My family caught me coming in late last night and wouldn't let me go out again until I told them what was going on." His eyes searched her face as he forced her to stay and listen to him. "They didn't believe me and I had to bring them to prove I wasn't lying to them."

"But you lied to me!" She yelled trying to get herself out of his grip. Her tail lashed angrily about but could not get her away from Raph. "You promised you would keep my secret and you lied!"

"I didn't mean to!" He yelled back as the two struggled.

"Enough of this!" Splinter's commanding voice made both of them look up at him and stop struggling. "Please Miss." Splinter held out a paw toward her. "Let us explain."

Leona looked at Raph angrily and pushed him away. She swam her way back to her rock and climbed on top. She stared warily at the larger turtle and brown rat waiting for them to explain.

"Whoa!" Donnie finally managed to speak. "This is incredible!" He cried out. He grabbed his t-phone and quickly took her picture. He then turned to Raph. "She...she is real and...and she's the one that gave you that gem?"

"Donnie!" Raph hissed.

"Is that why you brought them!?" She demanded turning fiery eyes on him. "So they can get the stones from my cave?"

"Well, one small gem would be a big help." Donnie said with a hopeful smile that quickly faded when he saw Raph scowl at him.

"No, Leo please," Raph begged again. "Please just let my father explain to you why they had to come with me?"

"I'm waiting." She told them hotly.

"You must understand miss." Splinter began. "We mean no harm to you or your people, but Raphael has been sneaking out since we returned. We realized he had been doing this last year as well and we were becoming concern." He looked at his son with an apologetic look. "We were going to ban him from using the boat if he did not explain to us what he was doing and that would keep him from seeing you." He smiled down at her. "It was only because of the possibility of not seeing you he had to finally reveal who you are and when he did reveal who you are we thought he was being….untruthful, so we requested to meet you."

Leona hung her head and sniffled. "This is all so wrong." She wailed. "I have broken my father's law about contacting the people of this world and if he found out." She looked at Raph. "I'm sorry Raphael." She slipped into the water. "I have to think about what I need to do."

"But Leo!" Raph slipped into the water next to her. "I don't want to stop seeing you." He told her. "I do care about you." He reached his hand out and touched her cheek. "I do love you."

Leo placed a hand over his and brought it over to her lips. She kissed his hand tenderly but then pushed him away. "I need to think." She told him again. "When I have figured out what to do, I will find a way to contact you." With that, she made her way through the cluster of rocks and disappeared into the water.

Raph slowly made his way to the boat and climbed in. He lowered his eyes and hung his head in despair. Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder. "It appears your mother and I owe you an apology."

Raph nodded numbly. "Can we just go home please?" Donnie got the boat in gear and they went back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo propelled herself through the water while trying to figure out what she needed to do. Although Raphael had broken his promise, he had only revealed her to his family and, according to him; he still loved her and wanted to be with her. She needed advice but could not go to her father. She thought of possibly going to one of her siblings, she had several brothers and sisters but she was not really close to any of them except Landau but she wasn't sure how he would react if she told him of her betrayal to their father. No, she decided, she would need to seek the advice of someone who was loyal only to her.

She swam through the water and reached her cave. Diving further down, she swam through the thin barrier and came upon the rock that blocked the entrance to the waters that led to her home, she pushed it aside and swam into her ocean, but instead of going to the caverns that made up her father's kingdom, she swam till she came to another cave that was blocked by another large rock. She made her way in and swam through the same purplish pink barrier that could be found in many of the caves in her ocean. She swam along the various caverns and finally made her way toward a very large cave that was lit brightly by the sun of this particular world.

She swam into the cave and looked around but did not see who she had hoped to see. "Mother!" She searched the cave and noticed several tunnels hidden within the cave. She wondered which of the tunnels her mother may have gone down but there were several and Leo did not want to waste time searching all of them. "Mother!" She called again louder and more urgently. A noise to her left caused her to turn and she sighed in relief.

"What is it Leona?" Her mother asked in concern as she made her way out of the tunnel. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine mother, but I must speak with you." She told her breathlessly.

The slightly larger merturtle followed her daughter out of the cave and toward a large rock where the two could sit and relax. "What is the problem Leona?"

"I need your advice." She told her desperately and quickly explained what had happened with Raph and his family. Her mother was horrified to find that more earth dwellers knew of her existence.

"Oh Leona you must forget about him and stop going to his world." She advised her. "What if your father finds out?" She looked at her in fear. "He has put many of our people into the abyss for all eternity for breaking that law." Leona wrapped her arms around her body and shook hard. "Do you think he will not do the same to you just because you are his daughter?"

"Oh mother, I…"

"He has sent me, his own mate, here in exile because I defy him." She continued. "Please Leona." Her mother begged. "Forget about this Raphael." She wrapped her arms around her. "He is not worth it."

"I love him mother." Leo whispered. "And he does love me." She looked at her mother with desperate eyes. "I want to be with him…and I think he is worth it."

"But the only way to be with him is to leave your life here behind." Leo nodded. "Are you sure he is worth that?"

Leona looked away from her mother and took a deep breath. "You said that maybe there was a way to know." She looked away from her again. "Have you found that way?"

Her mother smiled down at her. "Yes my daughter, but it will take some time to gather the things I need and give you what you want."

"I understand mother."

"Go back to your father's kingdom and wait for me." She advised. "I will be there as soon as I can." The loving merturtle smiled down at her daughter. She gave her a hug and watched as Leona swam back to the cave to go home. She than began to swim through her ocean to look for the things she needed to help her daughter.

Leona swam back through the cave and into the waters of her home. As she swam out of the cave however, she was surprised to see a group of merturtles led by Slash on the other side waiting for her.

"What is going on?" She demanded rather nervously.

Slash stepped forward and looked down at her with a cruel and twisted grin. "Your father wishes to speak with you Leona." He held his hand out for her to take but she only backed away from him. Slash growled at her and clenched his fist. He dropped his hand to his side and moved closer to her. "Your father has sent us to escort you home." He stepped aside to allow her to swim past him and the rest of the guards.

Leona made her way to her father's throne room. He looked down at her angrily as she approached him. "You wish to speak with me father?" She asked looking up at him with a steely gaze.

"Where have you been running off to child?" He demanded.

Leona looked at Slash before looking back at her father. She lowered her eyes as she answered him. "I have been visiting my mother as well as other worlds." She told him. "You gave me permission to go the surfaces of other worlds and I thought…."

"There will be no more venturing to other worlds from this moment on Leona." She looked up at him in surprise at his announcement. "Including your mother's world."

"But father…" She attempted to protest but he would not allow her to continue.

"Slash has requested your mating be moved up to an earlier time." He told her. "And I have granted him his wish."

"No father, please." She begged. But he continued to ignore her.

"You will remain in your room until the day of your union." He leered down at her. "Is that clear Leona?"

Leo looked angrily up her father. "I do not wish to mate with him!" She yelled. Everyone in the room gasped at Leona's surprise rebellion. "I do not want to be with him and you cannot force me to do something I do not care to do!"

King Lathshmana narrowed his eyes angrily at her and slammed his staff on the ocean floor causing a strong wave to flow through the cave. "You will do as you are told and you will not disobey me!" He screamed at her.

Leona squared her shoulders. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of her mother's promise to help her. She lowered her eyes and clenched her jaw and fist. She forced herself to bow to her father. "So sayeth the king." She muttered in obvious anger, and slowly turned away from him and swam back to her room where two guards stood outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph stood on the beach in front of the Hamato beach house. The week was over and it was now time to go back to New York City. Raph had been hoping his Leo would have returned the following day after she had seen his father and brother with him but she did not show up. He looked down at the green gem in his hands, away from the house the gem was calm and showed the images of her, of his love.

Donnie had shown the photo on his t-phone to their family and all had been shocked by what they saw. "Dude," Mikey looked at Raph. "I can't believe she's real!" Everyone had something to say about her but his parents were especially apologetic about everything. Now Raph felt he would never see her again.

Raph felt a large paw touch his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It is time to leave Raphael." Splinter told him.

"Why does it hurt so much, father?" Raph asked. Splinter lowered his eyes with a guilty expression.

"I do not know my son." Splinter replied. "Love is a very difficult emotion and when one loves someone so deeply, it makes the heart long for the one it aches for."

Raph looked up at his father with sad eyes. "It killing me inside to know I might never see her again." He told him with tears streaming down his cheeks. "I never realized just how much I loved her."

Splinter looked at his son with a feeling of guilt and sadness. He put his arm around Raph's shoulders and walked him toward the family SUV. He got himself into the driver's seat and, with one last look at the gently rolling waters, put the car in gear and drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For those who will be celebrating Thanksgiving tomorrow, have a safe and wonderful holiday. :) Peace


	7. Chapter 7 A Promise to Keep

A short chapter that will deal with what Raph is going through. Thank you and Please keep those reviews coming. peace

Ch. 7 A Promise to Keep.

"Thank you for meeting with me Mr. and Mrs. Hamato. Please come in."

Splinter and Shen walked into the principal's office of Roosevelt High School. The principal, Mrs. Campbell, had called them in regarding Raphael's recent decline in grades and extreme behavior. Splinter and Shen followed the tall blond haired woman into her office and took seats across from her desk.

"Is everything all right with Raphael?" Shen asked worriedly. She and Splinter watched in concern as Mrs. Campbell took her seat and pulled out a folder from her desk drawer.

"We are entering our third quarter and we are concerned about Raphael's declining grades as well as his angry outburst at his teachers. He has been ignoring his studies and constantly drawing in class." She opened the folder and pulled out several white pieces of paper. She handed the papers to Shen who gave a look of despair upon seeing what the papers were. She handed them to Splinter with a tired sigh. Splinter looked at the pictures of the merturtle with the shimmering blue tail and blue sapphire eyes. Some were of her sitting upon a rock and looking out into the ocean where some were of both of them swimming in the ocean. He sighed and shook his head as he handed the pictures back to Mrs. Campbell.

"From the look on your faces, I take it you know what this is about?" Mrs. Campbell asked them.

"Yes Mrs. Campbell." Splinter replied. "We know exactly what these are about."

The principal watched as Splinter and Shen looked at each other knowingly then back at her. "And we will deal with the situation at home." Shen told her "Is there anything else?"

Seeing they would say nothing more about the situation, Mrs. Campbell nodded her head in understanding and stood up. They watched as she walked over to a door on the side of her office and upon opening it, motioned for someone to come out. It was Raphael. He looked at his parents with a guilty expression before sitting down in between his parents.

"Raphael." The principal looked at him. "Please tell your parents what happened today."

They looked over at him and waited patiently for him to speak. Raph looked down at his white with red flamed sneakers as though he had never seen them before. "Raphael?" Splinter looked at his son and placed a paw on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "What happened?"

Raph sighed deeply. "I punched out a kid in gym class today." Raph mumbled.

"Raphael, why would you do this?" Shen demanded.

"Because he wouldn't stop picking on Mikey!" Raph almost yelled. "And the gym teacher wouldn't stop him either."

Splinter turned back to Mrs. Campbell. "What will happen to him?" He asked her.

"This is only his first incident." She replied. She then removed another piece of paper from the folder. "And we are going to overlook it as long as he apologizes to his gym teacher for disrupting his class as well as his fellow student." She looked at Raph who nodded his head reluctantly. "But his grades are another matter." She continued and handed the paper to Shen who looked at it with utter shock.

"Raphael!" She exclaimed. "Last year you were an A and B student." She handed the paper to Splinter and looked at her son in dismay.

"And now your grades are Ds and two Fs?" Splinter growled angrily at Raph then turned to Mrs. Campbell. "We will most certainly be dealing with this situation Mrs. Campbell, thank you for bringing this to our attention."

"If his grades are not up by the end of this quarter, I would suggest looking into summer school." Mrs. Campbell suggested. Mrs. Campbell and the Hamatos stood up and shook hands. They said goodbye and she watched as the three of them walked out of her office.

"Raphael." Splinter began as they made their way out of the school. "We understand you are upset over the situation with Leona but you must not let it destroy your life."

Raph suddenly turned angry eyes at them. "What does it matter?" He yelled. "Who cares what my grades are? They're just letters on a piece of paper that in the end mean nothing."

"It matters very much my son." Splinter told him. "You are seventeen and in your senior year of high school. If you do not get your grades up then the college you hope to attend may revoke your enrollment." Splinter watched as Raph's face fell at that thought.

"Not to mention, if your grades do not improve," Shen continued with the explanation. "You will stay here in New York City and attend summer school and you know what that means."

Raph looked away from his parents and walked toward their car. He stood in front of the door but did not open it. Shen placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "We know you are still upset over Leona Raphael." She told him. "But doing bad in school and getting angry at everyone is not going to make things better."

"I know mom." Raph replied. "I just miss her so much." He finally admitted. "And what if I never see her again?"

Shen smiled at her son. "From what I have been told," She looked at Splinter with a sly smile. "She cares for you as much as you care for her." She tweaked his cheek and smiled brightly at him. "And that tells me she will come to her senses and will do what she can to come see you again."

The family climbed into the car and Splinter got the car in gear and drove off toward home. Shen turned to Raphael and continued her lecture. "But Raphael," She raised her eye brow at him. "If you are stuck here in the city for summer school because of your grades, you will not only be disappointing her, but disappointing yourself as well."

Raph nodded and set his eyes in determination. "Your right mom," He replied. "I'll do better. I'll get my grades up and be ready for our summer trip to Montauk Beach." He promised. Shen smiled at him then turned to Splinter who smiled back at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Several weeks later, Yoshi and Shen smiled proudly as they watched Donnie give his valedictorian speech at their daughter and sons graduation. Their hearts swelled with pride when they watched Miwa, Donnie, Mikey and Raph walk up and accept their diplomas. A week later, the five of them, along with Casey and April climbed into the Hamato SUV and made their way to Montauk Beach.

"I can't believe there really is such a thing as a merturtle." Casey said as he looked at the picture on Donnie's t-phone. "I've heard of a mermaid but never a merturtle." He handed the phone back to Donnie. "She's actually kinda pretty Raph."

Raph looked down at the green stone in his hands. Thanks to Donnie, there was a lead see through casing over it that kept its' strange power from effecting everything around it. He had linked a chain around it and turned it into a special necklace for him so he could carry it with him wherever he went. "She is beautiful." He whispered. "I've never felt this way before."

"Wow Raph." April looked at him. "You really do care about her."

"More like he's _in love_ with her," Miwa told her. "You should see some of the drawings that he drew of her; they're really cool and very life like."

"Yeah," Raph continued to stare at his green gem and watch images of his Leo play over it. "I just hope those won't be the only things I have left of her."


	8. Chapter 8 Journey to Adventure

Thank you to all who review, time to get more chapters up, and yes, tmntlover25, I had a wonderful Thanksgiving, thank you for asking :) Now on with the story.

Ch. 8 Journey to Adventure

Down in the deepest part of the ocean in another world, Leona sat in her room waiting and hoping her mother would arrive and free her from her prison. She glanced over at her door on occasion but still there was no sign of the merturtle. In her hands, she held one of her green stones and watched images of her Raph smile at her. She sighed and ran her hand over the stone as she wondered if the handsome turtle was thinking about her.

She did not know how long it had been since she had been forced to stay in her room. Her father had decided that she would be mated with Slash upon the changing of the tides of their world and only her brother Landau would come on occasion to tell her how much longer she had till that time came. But Landau had not visited her in sometime. The last time he saw her, it was coming down to only one moon cycle left. So now, in her lonely room with only her green gem to keep her company and remind her of a love so far away, all she could do was sit and wait and hope her mother would be here soon to help.

The sound of the water moving outside her door caused her to look up with a hopeful gaze. But it quickly fell when the figure entering her room ended up being the merturtle Slash. Upon seeing him, she quickly placed her stone inside her plastron and raised herself up from her seabed as he swam in.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded of him as he swam further into her room.

"I am only coming to see how my future mate is doing." He answered coming closer to her. "And to let you know the tides have changed and our ceremony will be soon." His eyes made their way down her body and stopped just above her waist, he smiled at her knowingly. "Are you hiding something from me Leona?"

"Whatever I am 'hiding' is none of your business." She replied hotly. "Now please leave."

"Is that anyway to speak to someone who cares about you?" He moved closer to her while she back away from him.

"If you truly cared about me then you will release me from this vow." She told him.

"I would never do that." He replied. "After all, a beautiful female like you." He placed a hand on her cheek and ran it down along her face. The feel of his fingers on her caused a tremor to run throughout her body. "So full of fire and yet so fragile," He smirked at her. "Needs to be protected by a big, strong merturtle like me." His hand caressed her shoulder. He brought his other hand up to her neck, and then both hands grabbed her arms roughly and brought her up to him. He pressed their lips together and kissed her hungrily and forcefully.

She pushed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him off her. But he was stronger than her and managed to push her up against the wall of her cave. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while she continued to try and pull away from him. She finally managed to break their kiss and cry out.

"Get off me Slash!" She demanded as she lashed her tail in an attempt to get out of his arms.

"I'm just trying to get used to doing my duties as your mate." He sneered at her. "This is something you will need to accept."

A sudden hit on the back of his head made him lose his grip on her. "Let my daughter go you cold blooded snake."

Slash released Leona and stepped back in surprise." Queen Venus?" He gasped. "I was only trying to…."

"I know what you were trying to do Slash." Venus snarled at him. "Now get out of here." She pointed "And if you ever try to force yourself on Leona again, mated or not, I will make sure you are never able to have offspring."

Slash looked from Venus to Leona. "I will see you soon Leona." He told her.

"Don't bother Slash." Leona replied. "I will do everything in my power to make sure we are never mated." She watched as Slash once again looked at her mother with a strange look. He then bowed to Venus and left. Leona turned to her mother and quickly brought her into a hug. "Thank you mother," She whispered. "That is why I do not wish to mate with Slash." She broke the hug and looked away from her. "He reminds me too much like father."

Venus looked away sadly and nodded. "I understand Leona." She whispered. "But he is your father and king of this world and his word is law."

"But mother." Leona looked at her anxiously. "I love Raphael and want to be with him."

Venus smiled at her and gently coaxed her to sit on her seabed. She pulled out a small item wrapped in seaweed from her plastron and handed it to her. "That is why I brought you this." Leona took it from her and opened the item. She held up a necklace with five pearls, four small on either side of one large pearl, strung along on a gold chain. "A necklace?" She looked at her quizzically. She inspected the necklace and watched as the pearls, although dull, shimmered in the light.

"Yes." She took the necklace from her hands and looked it over. "I would have been here sooner but not all magic is easily created." She lovingly placed it around her neck. "When you go to his world, and when you are ready, this necklace will give you the power to change into the one thing you want most in the world."

Leona looked at her mother with anxious eyes while Venus continued with her instructions. "But, the power is only good for five days."

"Is that why there are five pearls?" Leo asked.

Her mother smiled and nodded at her. "Yes, five days should give you enough time to figure out what you want to do, what you _both_ want to do. Now, after you have changed, the pearls will turn a bright white, when each day has passed and the sun has gone down, one by one the pearls will change to a dull grey. Upon the fifth day, after sunset when the last pearl has changed, you will change back to your original form and then you must return to your home."

Leona nodded. "How will I turn to a land turtle?"

Venus stroked her cheek gently. "You are doing this out of love and if your love, as well as his, is true, then you need only receive a kiss from the one you love, then your tail will change to legs." Leona's face blushed deep red. "Now you must understand something." Venus looked at her daughter sternly. "While you are in your new form, you can touch water but you must not go near the ocean." She cautioned. "Any small amount of ocean water, no matter how small, will turn you back. So be careful"

"I understand." Leona replied. "Now how will I get out of here? The guards won't exactly let me just swim past them without alerting father." She suddenly looked distressed. "And according to Slash, the union ceremony will be soon."

Venus nodded and looked at her with a mischievous glint in her eye. She pulled out another seaweed wrapped item from her plastron and handed it to her. Leo unwrap the seaweed and a small squishy orange berry fell into her hands. "I have many ways of coming here without your father's knowledge and this is one of them." Venus told her. "Just eat this and you will turn invisible for a short time." She looked toward the door. "Enough time to allow you to swim out of the kingdom and toward the cave to his world."

"Thank you mother." She said as she again gave her a hug.

"Now there is not much time." Venus told her. "Slash will eventually remember that he must speak with Lakshmana about me being here and we must both be gone before he does."

Leona nodded and quickly ate the berry. Venus smiled at her then took her daughter's hand. The two swam quietly by the guards and Leona had to stifle a giggle when the guards continued to stand there not realizing they had just swam out. The two merturtles reached the edge of the kingdom unnoticed by all and quickly made their way to the cave that would lead Leona to Raph's ocean.

Leona turned to her mother once more and gave her another hug. "I promise you mother." She looked up at her. "I'll be careful."

"Leona." Her mother looked at her with doubt in her eyes. "Please understand my child; I am only doing this because I want you to find the happiness you long for." Leona nodded at her. "And I know you care greatly for this Raphael and you say his family is kind. But keep in mind, in all worlds there are those who are not kind and there is danger all around. People will harm you for the smallest of things."

"Yes mother."

Venus assisted her in removing the large rock. "Your father may put demands on you and the rest of our people but it is only because he cares and wants us to be safe." Again Leona nodded. "So I can only hope we have not made a grave error in judgment." Leona looked at her with uncertainty. But she took a deep breath and gave her mother another hug. "Raphael is worth this and I will be happy mother." She pulled away from her. "I just wish I could have more than a week." She said sadly.

"We'll see what we can do when you get back." She smiled. "Now go."

Leona took a deep breath and swam into the cave; she looked back at her mother and nodded at her with a hopeful smile. She then swam through the barrier and looked back to see her mother closing the cave. She took another steadying breath and swam up and out of her cave. She broke through the surface and smiled happily upon seeing she was in Raph's ocean.

It was night time and the moon and stars in the sky shone bright upon the waters of Raph's earth. She made her way to the Hamato home and cautiously swam up to the cluster of rocks. She peered around and smiled sadly when she saw her Raphie sitting on a rock and looking forlornly out into the ocean. He was clearly waiting for her, watching and hoping she would appear. She sighed and ducked her head under the water.

"Raphael!" She heard his mother call him. "Please come in my son." She was calling him from the porch. "It is getting late and it is chilly, I do not want you to come down with a cold."

Raph looked over toward the house and sighed tiredly. The family had arrived a week ago and everyday he had come out to sit on the rocks hoping she would show. But time had gone by and there had been no sign of his beloved Leo.

He had been sitting out on the rock all day and he was getting cold and tired. He tugged at his red jacket and nodded to his mother solemnly. He started to climb off the rock, hoping and thinking the pretty merturtle would show up tomorrow. As he made his way off the rock, he suddenly felt water splashed on the back of his neck. He whirled around quickly. "HEY!" He yelled out, and then stopped when he heard a giggle and something swimming toward him. "Hey!" He cried happily and ran into the water when he saw Leona coming toward him. "You're here!"

She laughed happily as he picked her up in his arms bridal style and brought her over to the rocks. His sudden yelling caused the whole household to run outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Whoa!" Mikey exclaimed when he saw them. "She's real! And she's here!"

"Are you okay?" Raph asked as he settled her onto the rock. "What have you decided?"

Leona fingered her necklace. "My mother has found a way for me to be here with you." She told him breathlessly. "But I can only have five days."

"What? Why?" Raph asked in confusion. "Why only five days?" He looked at the necklace. "Why not forever?"

Leona looked down in sadness. "My mother wants me to be sure Raph." She told him. "I'll be leaving everything I know behind if I stay permanently and I must be sure this is truly what I want…What we both want."

Raph looked at her and nodded. "I know it's what I want." He told her.

She smiled at him. "I hope so."

"Not to rain on anyone's parade." Donnie came forward with the rest of the family. "But how are you supposed to stay here if you're a merturtle?"

Leona smiled at him then looked at Raph. "All I have to do is kiss the one I love and my tail will turn into legs." She whispered.

Raph smiled and eagerly pressed his lips to hers. The whole group watched in amazement as the merturtle suddenly began to glow and the fins on the end of her tail slowly became feet while her tail parted and slowly became long emerald green turtle legs.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey exclaimed as his eyes grew so large they looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"Whoa." Both April and Miwa chorused.

"Amazing," Donnie breathe out.

"That is so metal!" Casey yelled.

Shen and Splinter watched in amazement as the transformation completed itself. Shen looked up at Splinter with tears in her eyes. "Looks like our son is growing up Yoshi." She whispered.

"Looks like all our children are growing up Shen." He whispered back.

They smiled as Raph placed his jacket across Leo's shoulders then assisted her off the rock and over to where they stood. She was a little unsteady on her legs and clung rather tightly to him. "Mother, father." Raph addressed them. "I would like you to meet Leona."

The now female turtle smiled at them and bowed her head respectfully to Raph's parents. "It is a pleasure to meet you both." She told them.

They bowed back and smiled at her. "Welcome to our home Miss. Leona." Shen told her.

Leona looked directly at Splinter. "I want to apologize for my behavior that day we first met; I do understand you were only concern for your son."

Splinter nodded at her. "It is fine Ms. Leona." He bowed to her and swept his arm toward the door. "Please, let us all go inside where it is warm and we can get to know each other."

"Yes." Shen agreed. "And also get you some clothes to wear."

The group walked into the house in excitement. While Raph assisted Leona in walking, the others immediately began making plans for what they should do for the five days Leona would be with them. They spoke of going to the movies, amusement park, various stores, restaurants and the dance club. All this excited Leo and she eagerly looked forward to exploring this strange new world.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But while Leona was finally fulfilling her dream in Raph's world, deep beneath the surface in another realm, far from where any human could get to, a troubled merturtle king sat on his throne and glared angrily at a pretty blue eyed merturtle.

"WHERE IS SHE VENUS!?" He demanded, slamming his large fist onto his throne. The hit was hard enough that it caused a small portion of the rock to break apart but Venus stood her ground and looked at him stoically.

"She is where she wishes to be and she will stay there for five days." She replied.

"You have no right to do this!" He shouted. "She belongs here with me and the rest of her kind."

"She deserves to find happiness." Venus defended. "She has always had that need to follow her heart and go where the tides take her." She swam toward the throne and got close to the king. "You yourself once had that spirit within you." She took his hand. "Is that not why you allowed her to venture to other worlds?" Her eyes pleaded with him. "Why you allow all your people?"

The king shook his head and placed a hand tenderly on her cheek. "Such fire in you Venus." He told her gently. "Until our daughter came along, I have never seen another like you." He looked into her eyes longingly. "How I do miss you being in my life." They stared at each other until he suddenly pushed her away. "But no matter, you are not supposed to be here and you are not supposed to assist in her running away!"

"You force yourself on your people all the time Lakshmana." Venus told him. "But unlike the rest of your children and people, Leona wishes to do more than just be someone's mate and slave."

King Lakshmana looked into her eyes sadly. "What world has she gone to?" He quietly asked her again.

"Oh my love, can't you see she needs to be away for a while, she needs to take some time to think and figure things out." Venus looked at him with desperation in her eyes. "She will return in five days, please….just give this to her."

The king looked away from Venus and rubbed his tired eyes. Venus watched as he gripped his staff tighter. "Guards!" He called out. Landau and Slash quickly came into view. "Make sure the Queen is escorted to her gateway." They made their way toward her. "Afterwards, gather other merturtles and begin searching the rest of the gateways." He looked at Venus heatedly. "Find my daughter." He commanded.

The two guards swam over to Venus and waited for her turn and swim toward the door. But she did not budge. "She will not be found." She stared at the king angrily. "She will do what she wants to do." She stated to him as he scowled down at her. "And if you try to force her to do something she does not wish to do, you _**will**_ lose her." With that, she turned and left the kingdom.


	9. Chapter 9 So Much to See and Do

Ch 9 So Much to See and Do.

"Dude!" The pounding on the door awoke Raph from a deep sleep. "Get up already!"

"Grrr, what ya want Mike!" Raph screamed back.

"Your girlfriend's been in the bathroom for almost an hour and I need to use it!"

"My girlfriend?" Raph suddenly sat up with wide eyes. "Leona!" He darted out of bed and yanked the door open nearly causing Mikey to fall against the wall. He ran down the hall to the bathroom and found April and Miwa standing outside the door. Both girls were laughing. "What's going on?" He demanded. He frowned and looked at the bathroom door. From inside loud laughing and splashing could be heard.

Miwa looked at Raph with a wide smile. "She wanted to know why our hair smelled so nice."

"Yeah," April laughed. "So we took her into the bathroom so she could check out some of the things we ladies do to make ourselves pretty."

"Let's just say she's having a lot of fun with bubbles." Miwa told him and both girls laughed some more.

"Whatever Raph," Mikey came up behind him. "Can you just please have her get out." He begged desperately.

"Michelangelo," Shen came up to them. "Go use our bathroom. Raphael, please have Leona finish up in there and come down for breakfast." She smiled at the teens and continued downstairs. Miwa and April followed her still giggling and giving Raph sly looks.

Raph knocked on the door. "Come in." Leo's voice sang out and laughed some more.

"Um Leo?" Raph asked nervously. "Are you alright in there?"

"Raph!" Leo called from the other side. "Come in and join me!"

Raph's eyes widen in anticipation and he eagerly opened the door. He smiled widely upon entering, but his smile quickly faded when he saw the bathroom was in shambles. Leona was in the very large Jacuzzi bathtub attempting to swim around. It was a tub that had been installed by Splinter several years back to accommodate the growing turtles and everyone enjoyed using it from time to time. But swimming in it was something they usually did not do. And now water and bubbles were overflowing from the bathtub causing water to spill everywhere onto the floor.

"Wheeee!" Leo laughed as she threw bubbles into the air and kicked at the water. "This is fun Raph!" She told him while attempting to swim in the large bathtub. "I have never swum in bubbles like this before." She laughed as bubbles gathered around her. "They tickle me." She swam some more and caused more water to flow over the side of the tub.

Raph closed the door and made his way carefully over to her. "Uh, Leo?" Raph bent down cautiously and extended his hand to her. "Why don't you come out of there and we'll get this place cleaned up okay?"

She wrinkled her beak at him in mischief and brought her hand up to his. Raph grasped her hand and attempted to pull her up and out of the tub but Leo pulled back and before Raph had a chance to upright himself, lost his balance and fell into the bathtub with her.

The two started laughing and Leo grabbed Raph around his middle. She brought him down on her and kissed him while laughing and playing in the bubbles. "I like this bathtub thing Raph." She told him. "I have never had so much fun in the water. We do not have bubbles like this in the waters where I am from; they're slippery and smell wonderful." She ducked her head under the water. "But they do not taste very well." She said making a face.

Raph, while trying to control his laughter, attempted to once again try to get out of the tub only to be brought back down by Leo. "Swim with me Raph!" She laughed as Raph slipped back into the bathtub.

"Whoa!" Raph cried out then laughed at Leo's antics as he tried to keep his head above the bubbles. "Okay Leo." Raph said with a smile, he blew some bubbles off his beak and reached over to turn off the water and drain the tub. "We need to get out and start cleaning this place." Leo blew more bubbles in his face as he leaned over her.

"I'm having fun Raph." She told him. "I'd like to stay longer."

Raph wiped the bubbles off his face. "My mom has food ready for us and there are others who would also like to use this room." Raph told her as he assisted her in getting out of the large bathtub.

"I told Mikey he could come in." She said as Raph walked over to a closet and pulled out several towels.

Raph's eyes widen in shock as he realized Leo did not understand Mikey had wanted and needed privacy. "Well, um Leo," He began. "Mikey, as well as the rest of us require what we call…um…privacy."

She looked at him curiously as he spoke. "Why?" She questioned as she assisted Raph in mopping up the water.

Raph blinked in embarrassment as he thought of how to explain things to her. "Um because…." He couldn't figure out how to say what needed to be said. "Well…it's just…um…what we do." He finally answered. She nodded at his response and the two continued to clean up the bathroom and dry each other off. Afterwards, Raph led Leo to his room to search for some clothes for her to wear.

"I should have something in here that can fit you." He muttered as he searched through his clothes. He found a large blue sweatshirt and matching sweat pants. He looked up at her and hesitated to give them to her. His eyes wandered up and down her body stopping specifically at her legs. He slowly stood and the two stared intently into each other's eyes.

"Um…I'll help you get dressed." He told her. She looked at him patiently as he adjusted the shirt and placed it over her head. His hands slowly brought the shirt down her body and he swallowed hard as his hands gently touched her sides and felt her body shiver lightly. He helped her put her arms through the sleeves and nodded his approval. "It looks good on you." He complimented taking a deep breath. He then bent down and helped her put the pants on. Once again he forced himself to remain calm as his hands slowly made their way up her legs. She smiled at him innocently as he adjusted the waistband around her middle.

"It feels warm and," She took a deep sniff into the shirt. "Smells like you." She smiled widely at him and looked at his chest. "I like what you did with the stone I gave you." She said as she placed a hand on the necklace.

He fingered the necklace. "Yeah, my brother Donnie did this." He told her. "When you said it was an energy source, you weren't kidding." He laughed and told her the story of what happened that first night. Leo gave a light chuckle at hearing the story. They looked at each other lovingly and he took her hand and escorted her downstairs to the kitchen where Shen had their breakfast waiting for them.

The two sat down and enjoyed some left over breakfast of pancakes, sausages and orange juice. Leo was fascinated by the food and quickly began to explore the kitchen. She stared in awe at the amount of different foods the refrigerator and cabinets held.

"Besides looking at food for the entire day," Raph said while watching Leo in amusement as she continued to look from the fridge, to the freezer to the various cabinets. "Is there anything else you would like to see?"

Leo turned to him excitedly. "I wish to walk the town." Leo said after looking at the blender. She pushed a button and yelped in surprise when it turned on. Laughing, Raph got up and quickly turned it off for her. He took her hand and led her back to the table.

"We can certainly walk the town." He told her. "It might also be nice to maybe check out some stores and I'll take you to a restaurant."

Leo smiled at him. "I would love for you to take me everywhere and anywhere Raph." She said excitedly. "I want to see your world and learn about it through your eyes."

Raph smiled and caressed her hand. "We'll do whatever you want Leona." They leaned into kiss but were quickly interrupted by footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"What have you two decided to do today?" Splinter asked as he walked over to the stove to get some tea.

"We have a full day planned father." Raph replied.

Leona watched fascinated by the fire on the stove. She got up and went over to touch it but Splinter quickly intercepted her. "You must be careful Leona." He cautioned. "The stove is hot and could burn you."

She looked at him quizzically. "Burn?"

"Yes." Splinter took her hand gently and held it above the burner. "You feel the heat coming from the burner?" She nodded at him. "Further away the heat is not so bad but the closer you get the hotter it gets and then it will hurt you."

She looked up at him wonder. "This is incredible."

"Would you perhaps like some tea Leona?" She nodded eagerly and watched Splinter pour two cups. They sat back down at the table and Raph smiled as Leo brought the hot beverage up to her lips.

"It is hot, drink slowly." Splinter advised. She watched as he brought the cup up to his lips and sipped it slowly.

She copied his movements but jerked back when her lips touched the hot liquid. "It bit me!" She exclaimed.

"It's just hot." Raph chuckled. "He told you to drink it slowly." He took the cup and blew across the top of the cup. Leo smiled and again copied his movements.

Splinter watched the two teens stare at each other across the cup while they cooled the hot beverage and smiled at them. It was clear to the wise rat his son was truly falling in love with the beautiful merturtle. "So what have you decided to do?" He asked when Leo was able to begin sipping her tea.

"I like to take her out to eat," Raph began. "Then maybe show her some stores as well as go to the park."

"How about you take her to a clothing store so she can get some decent clothes," Raph looked up as Miwa walked in holding Casey's hand. She was staring at Leona with a disbelieving look. "Cause no offense Raph; those clothes just don't cut it."

She was followed by Donnie, April and Mikey. When they saw Leo, Mikey started laughing. "Dude," He looked at Raph. "Nice fashion statement."

Shen followed behind them. "That will do Michelangelo." She told him. "Raphael, How about you let us ladies have one day of shopping with Leona. We can bring her back in time for you to take her out to dinner."

Raph was about to reply when April interrupted her. "How about we take her to the drive in after supper?" She said excitedly. "That new spy movie is playing there tonight."

"Hey yeah," Casey brought Miwa close. "Bet you've never seen a movie before huh Leo?"

"I don't know guys." Raph replied. He looked at Leo uncertainly. "Would you be interested in going out to a movie tonight, Leo?" He asked.

"I don't know what a movie is but it sounds like it would be fun." She replied.

"Oh a movie is just like a TV but the picture is larger and lots of people gather to watch it at the same time." Mikey explained.

Leo looked from one person to another. "Lots of people," She said nervously.

"It's okay Leo." Raph placed a hand over hers. "I'll be with you, and the great thing is we'll be in a car the entire time."

"Okay but one question." She looked back at Mikey. "What's a TV?"

Mikey laughed and, much to Raph's surprise took her hand eagerly; he brought her into the living room where the TV was on and sat next to her. "TV stands for television." He told her and showed her the remote. He pointed it at the TV and began changing channels. Once again, Leona became excited and took the remote from him and began pushing button after button fascinated by the changing pictures that showed on the TV.

"This is wonderful!" She exclaimed as she pushed the buttons and inadvertently turning the TV off and on several times.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Donnie came out and took the remote from Leo's hand. "You need to use it carefully otherwise you can break it." He advised her. She watched as Donnie put the remote down on a coffee table by the TV. He then sat down next to her and took out a book.

She watched over his shoulder for a few moments then turned her attention back to the TV. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the TV show.

"Oh that's just some lame show called 'Space Heroes'." Mikey told her. "It's about this group of people that travel in space exploring new worlds."

"That sounds incredible." She said in amazement and watched, completely mesmerized by the show.

"It looks like we won't be doing any shopping until after the show is over." April told Miwa as the rest of the group walked over into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

An hour later, Shen took the girls in the family SUV into town. She occasionally glanced in the rearview mirror and watched in amusement as Leo went from one side of the car to the other in fascination at everything she saw. Eventually, they made their way to a boutique and showed Leo a few things she would need for the time she stayed with them. "We should get you a pair of shorts, a dress, a nice shirt or two and a jacket for cool evenings." Shen said as she pulled one garment out after another. She handed Leo some items and walked her over to a dressing room. Leo blinked at the garments in her hands.

"Try them on and we'll see how they look." Shen said and opened the dressing room door for her. Leo looked up and watched as Miwa and April each went into a small room with similar garments. They came out a few minutes later showing off dresses.

"What do you think mother?" Miwa asked as she twirled around in a black halter dress. "I was thinking of getting a new dress for the club we're thinking of going to later this week."

"It is very beautiful." Shen replied. "Yours as well April." She said as April walked out in a yellow short sleeve dress. Leo smiled as April twirled around and laughed along with Miwa. She looked down at the clothes in her hands and looked back at Shen.

"These are beautiful." Leo told her. "But I don't understand how to put them on."

Shen looked at her in curiosity. "How did you get those clothes on?" She pointed to the ones Leo was currently wearing.

Leo shrugged. "Raphael helped me."

Shen's eyes opened in surprise but she quickly composed herself and nodded. She smiled and brought Leo into the dressing room. Several minutes later, they walked over to the cash register and out the store. They made their way back home and while Miwa and April ran upstairs to put on their new dresses to show off to the family, Leo timidly walked into the house wearing dark blue shorts and a light blue t-shirt with a v-neck. She looked at Raph nervously.

"What do you think Raph?" She asked him.

Raph was sitting on the couch watching a baseball game but stopped and stared at her when she walked in. He stood and made his way over to her. "Wow." He muttered as his eyes roamed over her figure. "You look absolutely amazing." He told her.

"Yeah she does." Mikey said. He stood up and looked at her intently. Leo blushed and then turned around when the sound of a whistle could be heard from the top of the stairs.

"I'll say she does." Donnie said as he made his way down the stairs with April in tow. "You really fill those clothes out nicely Leo." He told her with a wide smile which quickly disappeared when he received a hard slap from April from behind.

"Uh oh," Casey, who was at the top of the stairs with Miwa, leaned toward her. "You don't think Mikey and Donnie are starting to have the hots for Leo?"

"Nah," Miwa whispered. "It's probably just a turtle thing." But even she couldn't help but notice the angry look Raph gave his brothers.


	10. Chapter 10 Birds, Bees and Turtles

Ch 10. Birds, Bees and Turtles.

Raph took Leo's hand and for the entire day, they walked throughout the town, stopping at various stores and introducing Leo to all kinds of wonderful things that she had only heard about but had never seen. They walked to the Lighthouse and park, and hiked the dunes. Leo walked quickly and it was everything Raph could do to keep up with her. She had dozens of questions and Raph did what he could to answer them. He enjoyed listening to her comment and awe at various sights throughout the town. They walked to the playground and Raph watched as Leo played on the swings and merry-go-round. It was almost seven when they finally made their way to the pizzeria where they met the others.

"The movie will start at nine." Casey told them as he took a huge bite of his pizza slice. He then leaned toward Raph. "Um dude, this movie is rated 'R' and has some extremely racy scenes in it plus several other questionable things." He whispered. "Maybe we should look into seeing another movie."

But at hearing that, Raph got an idea and shook his head. "No, it's okay Case." He told him and looked over at Leo. "I've been trying to think of a way for her to get to understand certain parts of us," He stopped and looked at his best friend rather shyly. "Well, let's just say she doesn't understand the differences between females, males and merturtles."

"Oh, I get it." Casey winked at him. "You're hoping one of these particular scenes might help you explain things about us and maybe help you along?"

"Yeah well, something like that." Raph confessed. He rubbed the back of his head shyly and looked over toward Leo who was enjoying her pizza and talking happily with the others.

They finished their pizza, gathered themselves into the SUV and made their way over to the drive in. Meanwhile, Leo continued to ask questions and watch in fascination at everything around her. She bounced excitedly when she saw the big white screen in front of several parked cars and smiled widely at Raph. "Is that the TV we will be watching the movie on?" She chirped

Raph nodded while Miwa put the car into a space. "Come on Leo." She told her. "You and Raph can sit up front."

Leo quickly got into the front passenger seat while Miwa, Casey, April and Donnie gathered themselves in the back. "I'm going for popcorn!" Mikey announced.

"It's a food." Raph told her when she looked at him puzzled. She nodded and settled into the seat to watch the movie. Strange noises coming from behind caused her to turn around. Directly behind them, Casey was leaning on Miwa and kissing her deeply. And further back, Donnie was doing the same thing with April.

"Do they not want to watch the movie?" She asked. Raph looked behind him then smiled at Leo. "It's what people normally do at a movie." He told her as he got himself closer to her. "We hold each other and snuggle." He leaned his face closer to hers. "We kiss and enjoy doing other things." She smiled at him and leaned forward. Their mouths pressed against each other deeply, passionately. Till loud music filled the car and Leo turned away from Raph to see the movie was now starting. "Is this the movie?" She asked excitedly. "Don't they want to see it?"

Raph leaned back in the chair. "They can see it just fine Leo." He told her with a huff as the moans from behind him got louder.

Leona leaned forward eagerly as the movie showed the hero jump into an office building filled with people and began fighting black clad ninja left and right. Raph attempted to keep his eyes on the movie but every now and then his eyes wandered toward Leo as she watched the movie with extreme interest. The movie progressed with the hero eventually making his way into a ballroom where many human males dressed in tuxedos with black ties and ladies dressed in long evening gowns danced and sipped champagne. The hero made his way over to a particularly beautiful woman and after dancing for a short time, they made their way to an elevator and eventually into a dark room with a very large bed.

Raph watched eagerly as Leo leaned herself against the dashboard and furrowed her eye ridges in bewilderment as the two actors slowly began to undress themselves. Her eyes widen in astonishment when she saw they were completely naked and started kissing each other hard.

"Uh oh," Casey whispered behind Raph. "This part is really steamy Raph."

"Shhhh," Miwa told him and their mouths connected once more.

"Raph," Leo looked at him with fright in her eyes. "Why are those humans without clothes?"

"Uhhh," Raph began but Leo quickly interrupted him. "Is that a male's tail?" She suddenly gasped. "Why is the female pulling on it?"

"Oh boy," Raph rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Uh Leo…."

"RAPH!" Leo cried out horrified. "Why is she eating his tail?" She suddenly sat back, her eyes wide in horror. "Is he eating her now?"

"Leo, shhhhh," Raph tried to calm her down but the movie was getting her overly excited and behind them, the others were beginning to laugh hysterically at Leo's outbursts. Outside, people were getting angry and shushing them loudly.

"Why is she screaming Raph?" Leo continued in horror as Raph head slapped himself.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.' He told himself.

"Is he killing her!?" Leo yelled out in alarm. "Why is he holding her legs over his head like that?" As the screaming on the screen got louder, Leo closed her eyes. "Tell me when the killing is over. I don't like looking at death!"

The sex scene was finally over and Raph let out a huge sigh of relief. Everyone in the back eventually stopped laughing and went back to entertaining themselves and Raph put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "It's okay Leo, its' over." He told her.

"But she's still alive?" Leo looked at him questioningly. "What were they doing?"

Raph looked at the other cars around them feeling extremely embarrassed. "I'll explain it all later." He muttered. "Let's just finish watching the movie. He sunk down further into his seat feeling completely mortified. But much to Raph's relief, there were only a few more sex scenes, none were as graphic and Leo settled down to finish watching the movie.

"Where's Mikey?" Leo asked at one point.

"He's with his fans." Raph pointed to a car nearby where Mikey was sitting in and surrounded by three girls sharing popcorn, laughing and having a good time. After the movie was over, Mikey came back and they all went out for ice cream.

"What was happening in the movie Raph?" Leo asked him from the back of the SUV. "I'm rather confused by that one part."

Raph looked at his family and friends who were starting to laugh again. "I'll tell you about it later." He said with a red face.

"At first it started out nice but then it got very….frightening?" She looked at him perplexed.

Raph let out a huge breath. "They were making love." He told her quietly.

"Making love?" She tapped her finger against her chin. "How does one 'make love'?" She furrowed her eye ridges in confusion. "I thought it was just an emotion?"

"Well, it's just basically having sex." Raph explained, but she still looked confused.

"Sex," She shook her head at him. "What is sex?"

"What they were doing." He said. "Um…it's like...um mating."

"Mating," She looked thoughtful. "If mating is sex, and sex is making love." Raph watched as her eyes began to show fear. "I thought love was an emotion that you felt, not made." She looked away from him. "And I thought love is a good emotion, not painful and violent." He saw her shiver slightly.

"They were just acting." He said quickly trying to calm her down. She looked at him still confused. "They were pretending." He told her. "They weren't really doing anything."

"But if they were just pretending, why were they making it look so painful?" She shook her head and Raph could see she was getting agitated. "Why would one scream like the female did if love is supposed to be tender and gentle?"

"Hey it's okay." He said trying to hold back a chuckle. "Sometimes people, especially actors, tend to overdo it." He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Making love can be very tender and gentle."

"But why would one want to make love?" Leo still looked at him confuse. "Don't people just love each other?"

Raph smiled at her. "My father told me that people 'make love' to show someone special how much they really care. " He told her. "It's when two hearts beat as one and two people become one." He quoted.

"Wow Raph." Mikey turned to him. "Listen to you getting all mushy….ow." Mikey rubbed the back of his head where Raph just smacked him. He raspberried him and faced forward.

Leo giggled then turned toward the window. Raph took a deep breath to calm his pounding head then put his arm around her shoulders. They made it to the ice cream place and everyone ordered something different so Leo could have a taste. After, they went home and got ready for bed.

"I hope you had a good time tonight Leo." Raph said as he escorted her into the guest room.

"It was different then what I was expecting." She admitted. "But I'm still learning about your world and I'm sure there is a lot that will be very surprising to me." She giggled lightly. "Even after I have seen it more than once. "

They smiled, leaned toward each other and pressed their lips together. As their kiss deepened, Raph gently stroked her cheek and Leo let out a churr that made his heart soar. "I'll see you in the morning." Raph told her. She smiled and nodded at him. He watched as she walked into her room and began to close the door. He turned and made his way into his room which was across the hallway. As he walked, Leo opened her door and peek out to watch him go into his room. She smiled happily then finally shut her door and fell into her bed, sighing contently; she snuggled into Raph's sweatshirt and fell fast asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Raph once again escorted Leona to the table where everyone was still eating eggs and bacon. They all looked up as the couple entered the room.

"No bath this morning princess?" Miwa said rather sarcastically.

"Miwa," Shen looked at her daughter sternly while Raph narrowed his eyes angrily at her.

"Raph wanted us to eat with everyone." Leo told them, oblivious to the snide remark. "So I thought I might take one later."

"Did you have fun at the movie yesterday Leona?" Splinter asked.

"Yes, it was interesting but there were a few scenes that were somewhat confusing." She answered.

"Oh, "Shen looked up at her quizzically. "What scenes?"

"There were some where this human man and woman were make….."

"Having these really huge arguments," Raph suddenly cut in while everyone else snickered behind their hands. "And the words were rather difficult to understand."

Leona blinked at him in confusion. "No, it was…"

"Whoa!" April suddenly cut in. "What's going on with your necklace?"

Leo placed a hand on her necklace. "What's wrong with it?"

"One of the pearls has turn grey." She pointed out. Everyone looked at the necklace in curiosity.

"Oh, my necklace lets me know how many days I have left here with you." She said looking at Raph sadly. "When the sun sets, a day has gone and one of the pearls loses it brightness."

Everyone sat in silence for a few moments before Mikey finally spoke up. "Well then, we just need to make the most of what you want to do." He said as everyone nodded.

"Tell me Leona." Splinter took a sip of his tea. "What would you prefer to do?"

Leona perked up and looked at Splinter and Shen excitedly. "I would love to learn more about your world." She told them. "Would it be possible for us to visit Japan?" She looked toward Raph. "Raph told me about it but I would love to go there, could we fly in one of those big metal birds through the sky?"

Everyone smiled and laughed at Leo's enthusiasm. Splinter let out a chuckle. "To fly to Japan it could take almost fourteen hours and that is only if the flight is non-stop." Splinter explained. He got up from the table and placed his empty plate and cup in the sink. "But we have quite a few things from Japan that we can show you and answer any questions you may have about our culture here and in Japan." He looked at his family who nodded at him in understanding.

After everyone was done with breakfast, they followed Splinter to a room in the back of the house. Leo stared in wonder at the kanji writing on the paper rice walls and the drawings of ninjas in samurai armor. She gasped in excitement when they entered the room and she saw various weapons and tools used for ninja fighting.

She walked with Splinter and listened as he explained the techniques used in handling the various weapons. As Splinter continued to instruct Leo, the others gathered their weapons and began to spar. Leo watched as Raph with his Sais, sparred against Miwa with her tanto blade while Donnie, using his Bo went up against Mikey who used the nun-chucks. Meanwhile, April used a tesin and sparred against Shen who used a wooden bokken while Casey just hung back and leaned against a wall to watch.

Splinter picked up his own weapons, twin katanas, and showed Leo some moves; he then instructed her on some basic katas and was very impressed as to how quickly she picked things up. "That is excellent Leona." Splinter complimented.

"You keep this up and you'll be able to spar with the rest of us." Raph said coming over to her.

"That would be wonderful, but I'm sure it takes more than just one of your earth hours to learn all that you have learned." Leo commented.

Raph grinned at her. "Something tells me you would learn faster than most."

"Hey," Casey walked over to everyone. "How bout we go to that dance club tonight." He winked at Miwa. "Tripping the light fantastic would be great after a workout like this."

"Whadda ya mean a workout like this." April walked over to him. "You did nothing but stand there and watch us Casey."

"Yeah but watching you gave me a need to get out and move." Casey replied. He walked up behind Miwa and put his arms around her. "Besides I've got my own killer moves. Right Miwa," A sudden low growl from Splinter had him taking his hands quickly away from her.

"Okay Case." Raph leaned into him. "We'll go later tonight, but first I want to show Leo some more of our world's history."

He put his Sais away and took Leo's hand. He was just about to walk out of the dojo when Donnie suddenly came up behind them. "You know Raph, if you want Leo to learn properly, you should let someone with a little more smarts then you tell her all about our history." He smiled at him and hooked his thumbs through his t-shirt and tugged at it gently while he rocked back and forth on his heels. "Someone who will be going to Harvard this year and become a professor."

Raph growled at him as he put his arm around Leo's shoulders. Leo smiled up at him expectantly as he began to lead her toward Splinter's office. But before he could get them out of the dojo, Mikey came up and got in front of them and quickly shoved himself in between Donnie and Leo. "Are you kidding D?" Mikey looked at him indignantly then smiled at Leo. "If you really want to learn about our culture, we should turn on the TV and check out some more shows." He gave her a wink. "Now that's where the culture is"

"And this is why you are going to Clown College and I'm going to the number one top school in the country?" Donnie asked sarcastically. "You learn from reading not from watching TV."

Shen and Splinter looked at each other in concern as Mikey and Donnie began arguing in front of Leo and Raph stared at them with daggers in his eyes, fist and jaw clenched and ready to pound them. "I think we are going to have a problem if someone does not intervene." Shen whispered anxiously. Splinter nodded and walked over to his sons.

"Raphael, please take Leona to the kitchen and get her some water." Raph scowled at his brothers and once again took Leo's hand. After they were gone, Splinter turned to the others. "Casey, please escort Miwa and April to the living room. I would like to speak with my sons alone."

Casey nodded and took Miwa's hand; April followed but stopped and looked at Donnie. "I'll be waiting to speak with you in the living room as well Donnie." She said rather hotly.

After they had gone, Splinter and Shen looked at their sons quizzically. "Is there something you would like to tell us my sons?" Splinter asked.

"No." "Uh uh," They answered.

"Then, why are you going after Leona?" Shen crossed her arms and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"I was just trying to help her learn." Donnie defended.

"I just want to show her some culture." Mikey countered.

Splinter and Shen looked at each other then back at their sons. "You will leave Leona to Raphael." Splinter told them. "Whatever Leona wishes to learn Raphael will help her."

"Yeah well if she wants to learn nothing then..."

"Donatello." Both Splinter and Shen leaned in closer to him. Donnie and Mikey looked at them and nodded. "We'll be good." Mikey told them and Donnie echoed his promise.

They walked into the living room and April quickly snatched Donnie away while Mikey sat on the couch and began to watch TV. In the kitchen, Leo and Raph sat down with a glass of water. "What is a club?" Leo asked.

"It's a place where people can go and hang out and dance and listen to loud music and drink but in this particular club it's just soda and…" Raph stopped talking and looked at Leo as she blinked her eyes at him in confusion.

She shook her head and laughed. "I've heard many of these words before but I still don't understand what they all mean."

Raph leaned closer to her. "Tonight," He took her hand. "I'll show you what they mean."

After they were done with their water, Raph took Leo into Splinter's office and turned on the laptop. He found the internet and Leo began asking questions which he quickly typed in and read her the answers. They spent the rest of the day in the office going through the history of earth and getting the information needed to help her understand things about his world.

At one point, Leo again asked about the scenes in the movie, so Raph pulled up sites that showed information on the human anatomy as well as information regarding a turtle's body. Leo looked at Raph and laughed at the redness in his face as they again discussed the sex scene. "Red does look good on you Raphael." Leo said and leaned in to give him a kiss on the beak.

Around six, the teens got ready to go to the club. Both Donnie and Mikey did a double take when Leo came downstairs dressed in a short sheer blue dress with thin straps on her shoulders. She smiled at them and giggled shyly when Raph took her hand.

"You look beautiful Leo." Raph told her then frowned when he saw his two brothers almost drooling over her as they eyed her intently.

"How do I look Donnie?" April demanded as she came down the stairs in her brand new yellow dress, followed by Miwa dressed in her new black dress.

"Oh…Um," Donnie could feel the heat rising in his face as he forced himself to look away from Leo. "You look beautiful too April." He took her hand nervously while Miwa took Casey's.

"You kids have a good time tonight." Splinter told them as they watched the teens walk out the door.

"Yes, and remember your promise you two." Shen whispered to Donnie and Mikey as they followed the others out the door. Both boys nodded and everyone piled into the SUV.

They arrived at the dance club ten minutes later and walked in. Immediately, Leo clung to Raph's arm nervously as she surveyed her surroundings. The loud music, bright flashing lights and crowd of people made her jumpy and agitated. "This place is very loud Raph." She told him as they followed the others toward an empty table in the corner.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?" He responded and began bouncing to the music unaware of her fear.

"Hey Leo," Mikey leaned up against her. "Wanna dance?"

"Wait," Donnie, who was walking in front of them, turned around. "I was gonna ask her to dance."

April gasped at Donnie in surprise as Leo looked at them both shocked and confused while Raph growled angrily at them. "Well…I…" Before Leo could answer, Miwa stepped over to them.

"Casey, April," She pulled Leo away from Raph. "Could you take Leona over to the table please, I need to have a word with my bros."

While Miwa ushered her brothers outside, Casey took Leo's arm and escorted her over to the table. "What's going on?" Leo asked, looking around and clearly perplexed.

"I don't know Leo." April turned to her angrily. "What exactly is going on?"

"Easy there red." Casey put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Don't go getting angry with Leo, it's not her fault your boyfriend and Mikey are going all primal on her."

April took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right Casey." She turned to Leo. "Sorry Leo." She told her. "This nightlife scene can make you do crazy things."

"That's alright April." Leo said then pointed to the dance floor. "But what's going on over there?" She watched as the crowd dance wildly to the music. "Is that some sort of mating ritual they're doing?"

Casey and April looked over at the dance floor then burst out laughing. "Yeah," Casey said after calming down. "It's something like that."

Meanwhile, outside of the club, Miwa had led her three brothers back to the car. "Now what the hell is going on?" She demanded and looked at Donnie and Mike.

But before either could say a word, Raph stepped up and got in their faces. "I don't know what you two think you're doing but get one thing straight!" He poked their chest with his finger. "Leo is mine, got it! She's my Leo, not yours!" He pointed his finger at Donnie. "You got April and you'd be a fool to do something stupid to lose her." He then pointed his finger at Mikey. "And you with all those fans that fawn around you, why do you think you need to go after my girl? Especially since you know how much I care for her!" He looked between the two of them. "Both of you!"

"Enough Raph," Miwa said. "So what is up with you guys?"

"Don't know sis." Mikey told her. "Just never met another turtle like us before I guess."

Donnie opened his mouth to say something but then stopped and looked at Mikey. "That's it!" He shouted. "Mikey you're a genius!"

"He is?" Both Raph and Miwa chorused.

"I am?" Mikey looked at Donnie confused then brighten. "Of course I am." He said with a smug expression then sobered. "But just to be clear, why am I?"

"Leona is another turtle, a female turtle." Donnie looked from one sibling to the other. "Pheromones," He told them.

"Language," Mikey wagged his finger at him then pointed to Miwa. "She may be our sister but she's still a lady….ow." Mikey rubbed his arm where Miwa elbowed him.

"We're attracted to Leo because she's emitting a scent that's distracting us." Donnie told them.

"Oh well now it all makes sense." Raph said sarcastically, he then sighed and looked back at his brothers. "So what can you do?"

"Just have to concentrate and stay focus on other girls." Donnie smiled widely. "For me, that would be April." He turned to Mikey. "Try to find some of the girls that like to hang on you, okay Mike."

Mikey nodded and turned to Raph. "No worries bra." He said. "You can have Leo all to yourself."

The three turtles' fist bumped then the four finally went in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hi Flikaroo, thank you for all the great reviews. Love reading them, please, everyone, keep them coming. peace


	11. Chapter 11 An Ocean of Love

Ch11. An Ocean of Love

The four Hamatos made their way into the club. They quickly found the others and while Donnie and Mikey went to the bar to order sodas, Raph and Miwa went to the table and explained to Casey and April what they thought may be happening.

"Okay," April said to Miwa. "We'll make sure to help them stay a safe distance from Leo." She made her way over to the bar where Donnie and Mikey were.

Casey came up behind Miwa and put his arms around her waist. "I'm glad you have nothing to worry about." He smiled down at her then looked over at a young girl dressed in black and purple clothing with long black hair making her way over to them. She smiled at them and looked at Casey temptingly.

"Oh don't I?" Miwa said jokingly and jabbed him in the ribs. "Hey Shinigami," Miwa called her over. "How's it going?"

"Doin good," She looked at everyone raising an eyebrow at seeing Leo. "How's everyone here doing?"

Miwa smiled at her with a devilish grin as they fist bumped. "Been way too long." She replied.

Raph made his way over to Leo who was sitting down and had her arms wrapped around her body. She continued to look around the room in uncertainty and fear. "Hey Leo," Raph said as he sat down next to her. "How ya doing?"

Leo looked at him and smiled nervously. "I think I'm doing okay." She told him hesitantly. "But it's very loud in here and there are lots of people."

Raph nodded. "Yeah, a club like this can get that way." He leaned closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "But no worries, I'm here now."

"Hello Raphael." Shini walked over toward him and nodded toward Leo. "I see you've found a new friend."

"Oh…uh Shini this is Leona." Raph introduced them. "Leona, this is Miwa's friend Shinigami."

Shinigami nodded cordially at Leo. "Dance floors pretty full but don't let that hold you back." She told her, than looked at Raph. "Nice bling there Raphael." She said looking at the gem around his neck rather curiously. "I'll bet that would shine nicely on the dance floor, after all, there's always room for one more." She winked at him and walked over to Miwa and Casey.

"Hey Shini," Mikey called out as he slid up behind her. "Remember me?"

"How could one forget someone as adorable as you Michelangelo?" She replied. "How's the surfing?"

"I've been forced to stay off my board for a while." He told her, rubbing his head. "But that doesn't mean I can't dance." He took her hand and they quickly danced their way onto the dance floor. Casey and Miwa followed behind and were eventually joined by Donnie and April.

Raph smiled and watched the six of them having fun. "So…uh Leo," He placed his hand on her hand. "Ya wanna dance or something?"

Leo looked at the others dancing wildly about with their arms flailing, bodies moving strangely and heads bobbing up and down in time to the beat. She looked at Raph and shook her head. "I can't dance like that Raph."

Raph looked at the people on the dance floor and nodded. "Oh, well, I'll get us some soda and we can just sit here and watch them." Leo watched him get up and walk away. She then turned her head back to the dance floor and winced as she saw Mikey jump up and land on his shell and twirl. She then turned to see Raph head toward the bar but then stop and make his way over to where two mutants were playing with some equipment and bopping up and down to the music. She watched him curiously as he spoke with them, gave them a 'thumbs up' and went back to the bar to get them sodas. He came back to the table and sat down placing the soda in front of her and smiled at her mischievously.

"Are you up to something?" She asked him, smiling.

He gave her a wink. "You'll see." He took a drink of his soda and watched as Leo brought the glass to her lips but then flinched back as the soda fizzed in her face.

She giggled and again brought the soda up to her lips. "It tickles." She told him after taking a sip. Raph gave a light chuckle then turned toward the dance floor. He smiled as he watched his siblings and friends dance wildly about the floor but his smile turned to a frown when he saw Shinigami make her way over toward them.

She walked over to his side and leaned close to him. "If your girlfriend does not wish to dance Raphael," She told him with a sly smile and fingered his necklace. "I'm available." Her eyes sparkled with mischief at the glow of the gem.

"No thanks Shini." Raph told her removing her hand off his necklace. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo watching them curiously. "Leo and I are enjoying ourselves sitting right here."

Shini shrugged her shoulders and walked back toward the dance floor. She danced her way to where Mikey was currently showing off his break dancing skills and she snuggled up next to him.

For the next several songs, Leo and Raph watched as everyone danced and worked up a sweat. Finally, the music slowed and one of the mutants Raph spoke with called out to the crowd.

"Hey, hey all you crazed out teens in the dance club scene. Get ready cause now we're gonna take the music down a notch and play a slow sweet tune that'll take us back to the 1950s. Come with me, Bebop, king of the tunes, and my good friend Rocksteady as we rock the dance floor on the sea of love."

Raph stood up and took Leo's hand. He leaned his face close to hers and smiled. "Now will you dance with me?" He asked, his eyes twinkling. Leo watched as the crowd slowly began to leave the floor and the lights stopped blinking rapidly. The music slowed and a soft soothing voice flowed over the room. Leo smiled and nodded at him as he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm not sure what to do." She whispered nervously as people in the club watched them curiously.

"Just follow me." He said as he put her arms around his neck and placed his arms around her waist. They began to sway back and forth gently as the song, 'Sea of Love' by Phil Philips, played over the speakers. Leo sighed happily and closed her eyes. She laid her head on Raph's shoulder and nuzzled against him.

" _Come with me, my love…to the sea, the sea of love. I want to tell you oh how much, I love you_." Raph whispered as he sang along to the song.

From their seats, Donnie, April, Casey and Miwa smiled at the young couple. A few seconds later, they took hands and along with a few other couples, join them on the dance floor. After the song was over, they watched as Raph and Leo continued to sway back and forth for several seconds, oblivious to the quietness of the club and amused looks from the rest of the patrons. Finally, Raph stopped swaying and looked at Leo who was smiling at him. "Thank you Raphael." She whispered. The music started back up again and the two turtles made their way out of the club.

Meanwhile, Mikey was at the bar with Shinigami talking and laughing loudly now that the club was back in full swing. "So Mikey," Shini stared at him with a seductive look and played her finger up and down his orange shirt. "What's up with the new turtle?"

"Oh, that's Leona." He replied as he tossed some pretzels into his mouth. "She's Raph's girlfriend." He tossed some more into his mouth. "You can call her Leo though, she likes that name."

"She's rather interesting." Shini leaned closer to him. "Where is she from?"

"Uhhhh….I'm not sure." Mikey looked at her nervously. He knew Leo's actual identity was to be kept a secret. "Somewhere up North I think." Shini nodded at that response and leaned closer to him.

"Is she the one who gave Raph that green emerald?" Her mouth was now close to his ear slit.

"Aw yeah, sweet huh," He told her. "Got that from the ocean somewhere," He started laughing. "At first it was just a stone but Donnie turned it into a necklace. Who would have thought big tough Raph wearing a necklace?" He mocked loudly.

Behind Shini, an oriental youth with a shaved beard and a purple dragon tattoo on his arm stood next to them listening to every word the smaller turtle was saying. He had seen the other two turtles leave the club and now he grinned as he overheard what the small turtle said. He made his way over to another taller more heavyset youth who also had a purple dragon tattoo on his arm.

"Just heard something very interesting," The first youth whispered. "We should go find Xever." The second boy nodded and they left the club.

Outside, walking by the beach but keeping a safe distance away from the ocean, Raph and Leo walked hand and hand while Leo leaned her head on Raph's shoulder. "I have dreamt of doing this for so long." She said with a sigh. Raph squeezed her hand and nodded dreamily.

"Are you happy Leo?" He asked.

"I've never been happier." She responded.

"Then stay with me." He told her. They stopped walking and he turned to face her. "Even after you turn back to a merturlte, please don't go home." He pleaded. "I want you to stay and be with me for as long as possible."

Leo smiled sadly at him and placed a gentle hand on his face. They leaned in and kissed tenderly. After they broke the kiss, Leo looked at Raph shyly. "Can we spend tomorrow together Raph? Just the two of us, no one else?"

Raph blinked at her then nodded. "Sure Leo." He said hesitantly. "Any reason why?"

"I was just hoping we could go to our island and be alone for the day." She said as she turned, took his hand and they began to walk again. "Thank you for the song by the way. It was beautiful." She leaned her head on his shoulder again as they continued to walk further down the beach. Raph nodded and they made their way back to the club.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day they took the speedboat out and Raph steered it along gently so as not to get sea spray on Leona. They made their way to the little island and Raph helped her get from the boat to the sand without touching the water. They brought a picnic lunch with them and Raph placed a large blanket on the sand for them to sit on. They sat in silence for a while, staring out into the horizon, watching the waves break along the shore in the distance and the sun rising into the sky.

Finally, Raph turned to Leo and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is there something you want to talk about Leo?"

Leo looked at Raph sadly. "Yesterday you asked me to stay here, even after I changed back." She looked at her legs sadly. "But I can't stay." She whispered.

Raph looked down at the ground sadly. "Oh," He said rather hesitantly. "Well, we can still see each other, right?"

Again, Leo looked away from him sadly. "Raph, I…I left home without my father's knowledge." She admitted. "My mother helped me because she knows how much being with you means to me, but when I go home, she is going to help me talk to my father," She gritted her teeth. "The king, and try and convince him to let me leave and stay here permanently." Now she looked back at him. "If it's what I want to do."

"Is it what you want to do?" Raph asked her. She looked into his eyes and smiled at the hope that shown brightly in them.

"Yes, I do, very much." She whispered and brought her hand up along his cheek. They kissed tenderly and Raph stroked her hand.

When they pulled back, Raph looked at her in concern. "Even if your father doesn't let you stay here permanently, I'll still see you for the rest of the summer and every summer after that, right?" Leo lowered her eyes again. "There's more isn't there?"

Leo nodded. "My father may not let me return." Raph saw Leo was trying hard to hold back tears. "He is demanding I take a mate."

Raph furrowed his eye ridges. "Take a mate?" He echoed. "You mean like get married?"

Again, Leo nodded. "And if that is what he wants me to do, then I will never be allowed to return."

Raph suddenly felt panic flood over him. "NO!" His abrupt shout startled Leo. "Tell him I love you." He said getting on his knees and facing her, desperation in his eyes. "Maybe if he knew about me, he would change his mind and…."

"Raphael." Leo looked at him sternly and placed a finger over his mouth. "If he knew about you, not only will he never allow me to see you again," Raph saw fear dwelling in her eyes. "He could sentence me to eternity in the abyss."

Again, Raph looked at her in confusion. "What's the abyss?"

"A very deep hole in the bottom of our ocean where he sends our people when they disobey him and break his laws," She told him. "And there is no escape from it unless he allows it." Leo wiped a tear away from her eyes. "But he has never allowed it."

"Leo." Raph took her in his arms. "I don't know if I can live without you." He told her. He pulled her back and watched as tears flowed freely down her face. "I love you and I want you to stay here with me…forever."

"I can't." She choked out. "If I stay here, I could die!" Raph looked at her in shock.

"What…how?"

"In my true form, I could not survive in these waters, they're too cold." She cried. "OH Raph! I'm so sorry, I love you so much but I could not live here with you, not as a merturtle." She wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulders. "I can only hope that my father will understand my desire to live in another world and allow me to stay here forever." She pulled away and wiped her tears. "With his permission I might be able to change permanently but I'm not really sure."

"Has he ever allowed anyone to live in another world?" Raph asked desperately.

Leo swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, but it was to exile them."

"Why did he exile and not send them to the abyss."

Leo sat on the blanket and brought her knees to her chin. "Because she was his queen."

Raph gasped upon hearing that. "How could someone be so cruel as to exile his own wife…?" Raph looked at Leo as a realization suddenly hit him. "The queen, she's your mom," He whispered. "Isn't she?"

Leo nodded. "He sent her away because she would not bow to him like he demanded." She explained. "And the gateway she was sent to was not one of her desire." Leo suddenly let out a chuckle. "But unlike me, my mother is gifted with powers and she has been able to come back to my world more than once without my father's knowledge." She shook her head. "It seems nothing can hold my mother permanently which is why the king did not send her to the abyss." Leo sighed heavily and looked out into the ocean. "But she is hoping upon my return, that she can convince him to let me stay." She looked back at him again. "Without reveling who you are."

Raph nodded in understanding. "Well, let's hope everything works out." He put his arms around her as her head leaned on his shoulder. "I'll keep looking for you." He promised. "No matter what, I'll keep looking."

"Raph?"

"Yeah Leo?"

"Would you make love to me?" Raph pulled Leo away from him and stared at her in shock.

"Uh Leo," Raph felt his heart pound wildly in his chest. "I…I don't think you know what you're asking."

"Yes I do Raph." Leo told him. She placed her hand on his cheek again. "We have such little time here together and I don't want what I saw in that movie." She told him. "I want my first mating to be a tender, gentle and loving experience." She looked deep into his eyes and saw his desire for her. "I…I want it to be with you."

Raph swallowed hard and brought his lips against hers. He pulled back and looked at her anxiously. "If you're sure that's what you want." He said. "I'll stop if you want me to but once we get going, it might be hard to…" Leo put her hand on his mouth again.

"I want this Raph." She told him. "I want our hearts to beat as one…I want to be one with you."

Raph pressed his lips to hers and gently laid her down. He slowly began to remove his clothes while they stared intently at each other. After, he slowly removed her shirt and took off her shorts. He lay on top of her and kissed her deeply and passionately. "If you're scared, I'll…."

"I'm not scared Raph." She whispered. "I'm with you."

He smiled down at her. "I promise," He spoke softly and looked deep into her eyes. "I'll be gentle."

Leo nodded and laid her head further back allowing Raph more access to her neck, she let Raph lead and show her what to do. He had her hands roam his body while his mouth kissed her up and down. She moaned and churred as Raph made his way down to her legs and gently nipped and licked. He ran his tongue over her slit and he could feel the growing bulge in his groin getting harder causing him to drop himself down. He felt her body shudder as he made his way back up her body. He had her touch him, rub and feel his hard cock and feel every part of him. He then rubbed her slit with his pre-cum as she lay back down and looked up at him anxiously.

Her hands went back up to his shoulders, massaging and kneading his flesh as she felt his tip rubbing her while her breath hitched. She could feel her heart pound in her head and she nervously licked her lips. She tried not to think of what she saw in the movie, tried not to remember the loud cries the female made and the rough handling of the male. Raph was different, she told herself, and he would not be like Slash.

Raph looked down at her and saw she was biting back fear. He was hard and ready to take her. He brought his mouth close to her ear. "It'll be okay." He whispered. She nodded and he pressed his lips to hers. A second later he thrust himself in and she gasped into his mouth as her nails dug into his skin.

For the next few hours, Raph took Leo to new heights she had never known before as waves of passion swept through her. Their hearts beat together and their moans and churrs echoed throughout the small island as they lay wrapped in each other's arms whispering promises of love only they would ever know.


	12. Chapter 12 Trouble on the Horizon

Ch 12. Trouble on the Horizon.

"Have you found her?" King Lakshmana narrowed his eyes upon seeing Landau and Slash swim into his throne cave.

"No your majesty." Landau bowed to him. "There are several gateways still to check." He told him. "I have many merturtles searching them."

The king nodded and clenched the arm of his throne. "Continue the search." He commanded angrily. "And summon my queen."

The two merturtles bowed and swam out. Lakshmana watched them angrily then looked at his staff. On the top was a large orb that glowed bright green. It showed images of his daughter and as the images faded, so did the king's scowl. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, wondering where his youngest could be.

"You do miss her don't you my beloved?" Venus's voice sounded from the entrance of the room.

He looked over at her with a stoic expression. "She is my most favored child and you encouraged her to leave me." He told her. "She has a duty to fulfill so I will ask only once more," He narrowed his eyes at her set his jaw in anger. "What gateway did she swim to?"

"A gateway your guards have probably already visited." She told him with a very nonchalant attitude. "And have probably done so several times." She grinned defiantly at him. "You can go where she is but even you will never find her." She swam up to him and looked deep into his eyes. He stared back at her dauntingly but her look never wavered. "I will continue to make sure of that."

"You maybe her mother but I am her father and her **lord**!" He shouted. "I have the right to know where she is!" He once again pounded his fist on the throne threateningly but she only continued to stare him down.

"She is her own merturtle and has the right to enjoy her life." Venus crossed her arms and began to swim away. "She will return in a short time and then," She turned back to him. "If you can be calm, we will talk." She turned and once again, continued to swim away from him.

"VENUS!" He yelled but she continued to swim away. "I HAVE NOT YET DISMISSED YOU."

"I have my exile to deal with." She called back over her shoulder. "I'll be back when Leona needs me."

King Lakshmana seethed angrily at her mocking tone. He looked at Landau and Slash who had been standing in the doorway. "WELL?" He screamed. "GET BACK TO LOOKING FOR HER!" The two guards quickly bowed, turned and swam away. The king settled back and leaned his head on his large hand. "No one disobeys the king." He seethed angrily to himself as he watched them leave. "No one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raph and Leo walked into the house holding hands and smiling happily, but neither spoke as they made their way into the living room to join Raph's siblings and friends. Their parents had already retired for the evening and the teens were watching a movie that was just about over. They sat quietly and Leo nestled her head onto Raph's shoulder. Raph wrapped his arm around her and brought her in closer to him as they sat back against the sofa to watch TV.

Mikey looked up at them as they came in and stared at them strangely. "Is it my imagination or does Leo have a glow about her?" He whispered to Donnie.

Donnie looked over and nodded. "She does seem to have a radiant look about her," He whispered to him. His eyes seem to glaze over as he stared at her. "Almost a lustrous sexual glow." He whispered. But his words were overheard by April who quickly slapped him on the arm. "Ow." He snapped out of it and looked at her awkwardly. "Sorry April." He said then slapped Mikey when he saw he was still looking at her almost mesmerized. The two went back to watching TV but both couldn't help but notice the scowl on Raph's face as he leered over at them.

The movie over, the teens went to their rooms to go to bed. Raph once again escorted Leona to her room and leaned against her door frame, his eyes looked down at her necklace. "Three pearls are dulled." He noted. "Two left."

Leo couldn't help but note the sadness in his voice. "Two more days and then I'll need to leave."

Raph stroked her cheek and looked at her sadly. "I'll think of something special for us to do." He promised. They pressed their lips together and kissed deeply.

"I wouldn't mind another day of making love." Leo giggled after they broke the kiss. Her eyes twinkled and shined brightly at the thought of the two them wrapped in each other's arms.

Raph smiled back. "Anytime you want me, I'll be there." They said goodnight and Leo watched as Raph made his way to his room.

The next morning, the two made their way into the kitchen where Shen was making breakfast. "Did you enjoy the picnic?" She looked over at them and smiled at the shy looks on their faces.

"It was very nice Tang Shen. Thank you." Leo told her bashfully.

"That is good." She looked at Raphael. "My son, where is the picnic basket, your father and I would like to go to the park and have a picnic of our own."

Raph and Leo exchanged looks and giggled. "Sorry mom," Raph said. "I think we left it out in the boat." They walked toward the kitchen door. "There's no food in it, just some dishes and we'll wash those." He assured her.

She nodded at them as they left to go get the picnic basket. "What shall we do today Raph?" Leo asked as she held his hand and they made their way toward the berthing where they kept Raph's boat.

Raph kicked a rock and looked away from her shyly. "Well, I was thinking of maybe taking you to New York City for the day, it's only a two and half hour drive and we'd be back by nightfall." He turned to look at her. "It's not Japan but it's my home and I would love for you to see it." They walked into the berthing and over toward the boat. He bent down and pulled out the basket. "The gang and I have already come up with some sights I'd love for you to see."

Leo bounced excitedly. "I would love to see your home Raph!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Her sudden move caused Raph to drop the basket and wrap his arms around her. They giggled into each other's mouths and kissed deeply.

"Well isn't that sweet." A smooth talking voice with a heavy Mexican accent cut through the dim lighting of the boathouse.

Startled, Raph and Leo jumped apart and turned toward the door. It was now closed and standing in front of it was a tall dark slightly older youth with afro hair. In his hands he held a gun, pointing it at them and staring intently.

"Xever," Raph gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?" He saw the gun. "And what the hell do you want?" He demanded pulling Leo closer to him.

A footstep from the other side of them had them turning around to see another youth with dark hair, shaved goatee and a look of oriental descent coming out of the shadows. In his hands he wielded a long heavy pipe. Leo looked from one to the other staring at the intruders in bewilderment.

"Who are these people Raph?" She asked nervously.

"Xever and Fong," Raph told her. He sneered at Fong. "Where's the rest of your gang Fong?"

"You'll find out eventually turtle." He sneered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raph looked back at Xever and stared at the gun. "Tell me what you want Xever." He demanded again.

Xever walked closer to them and grabbed Raph's necklace pulling it off his neck. "What I want," He leered down at him. "Is my title your brother stole from me," He told them. "But since I can't have that, I'll take this plus whatever other ones you can get from the water," He held up the gem and looked at it curiously. "Interesting how the gem glows so brightly, even when there is no light reflecting on it."

Raph growled. "I got that from the jewelry store you idiot." He sneered at him. "There's several in New York, maybe you should try going to one and doing the legal thing and purchase it. You're rich enough after all."

Xever let out a low chuckle. He placed his gun against Leo's shoulder. Leo shuddered and pushed herself further into Raph. "That may be true, but I'm sure these gems will not be found in any type of store." Xever told him. "Now, we're going to get in your boat" He looked at Leo with a twisted smile. "And we're going to go to that cave beneath the island you like to play at."

Leo's eyes widen in astonishment when Xever mentioned her cave. "How does he know about the cave?" She looked at Raph accusingly as he pulled back from her and put his hands up and shook his head back and forth.

"I didn't say anything to him." Raph insisted. "I swear."

Xever let out a cold laugh. "No, he said nothing to me about it." He brought his mouth against her ear slit. "But his little brother couldn't keep his mouth shut." He laughed

Raph turned to him angrily. "Mikey wouldn't say a word to anyone." He snarled.

Xever shrugged. "Maybe not to anyone, but find the right girl, he couldn't shut up." He laughed at him as Leo looked at Raph in dismay. "And now your little girlfriend here is going to take us diving for more gems."

Leo's eyes widen in fear and she turned to look at him. "NO, I can't!"

"Oh I think you can." He tapped her shoulder with the gun. "And I think you will." His voice was low and menacing. "Now, let's all get into the boat and go for a little ride." He told them as he played the gun along her cheek.

"Xever," Raph growled at him. "If you so much as lay a finger on her I swear I'll…"

"You'll what Raphael?" He raised his gun at him. "Get in the boat….now!"

Raph wrapped his arm around Leo's shoulders and led her into the boat. As they sat down, Raph brought his hand behind him and found his t-phone in his back pocket. He felt for a button and pushed it. He then watched as Xever and Fong climbed into the boat, with Fong sitting in the driver's seat. Moments later, the boat was heading out to open water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the house in the kitchen, everyone was sitting down to a breakfast of oatmeal, toast and fresh fruit when Shen realized Raph and Leona had yet to return. "Michelangelo," She looked over at him. "Would you please go and see what is keeping them." She requested. "They are supposed to be getting me the picnic basket." She smiled at Splinter who lovingly squeezed her hand.

"Maybe Raph met an actual mermaid this time." Mikey quipped. After a look from Shen, he stood up and bowed sheepishly at her. "Hai mother," Mikey said and made his way toward the boathouse. He peeked in and narrowed his eyes when he saw the picnic basket on the floor but Raph's boat was gone. He picked up the basket and looked around. Something wasn't right but he wasn't sure why. He made his way back to the house and handed Shen the basket.

"Where are Raphael and Leona?" Splinter asked. "Will they be joining us?"

"They weren't out there." He said as he sat back in his seat and continued eating.

"Wait." Donnie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean they weren't out there?"

"Where did they go?" Miwa asked

"I don't know." Mikey said as he took a bite of his oatmeal. "I went out there to get them and they were gone but the basket was on the floor of the boathouse."

"Something doesn't sound right Mikey." April said. "After all, didn't Raph want to take Leo into New York City today?"

The family exchanged looks of concern and Donnie quickly took out his t-phone. As soon as he turned it on, he saw a light blinking on his screen. "It's a distress signal." Donnie told them. Shen quickly grabbed onto Splinter's paw and shook with fear.

For the past seventeen years, from the moment several people of New York were affected by the blast from TCRI, mutants were persecuted by gang members and other angry citizens who held prejudices against them. So as a way to stay safe, Donatello rigged their phones to alert each other when one of them were in danger. Although it did not happen a lot, it happened enough times that everyone knew the familiar signal and now it was clear something horrible was definitely going down and they needed to find Raph and Leo fast.

Donnie quickly went to work on his phone pushing buttons and typing in information. "It looks like they're on his boat heading out toward the island where we first met Leona." He informed them.

"Wonder why they're going there?" Casey wondered.

"Isn't that where Leona's cave is?" Splinter asked.

"From what Raph told us, I believe your correct Sensei." Donnie replied.

Splinter stood up quickly. "Donatello, Michelangelo and Casey, come with me, we need to get to the marina." He turned to Shen. "Shen, you and the girls stay here in case Raphael comes back but call the coast guard and alert them that a boat with two mutant turtles may be in danger."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back on the boat, Raph and Leo sat huddled together in the back and while Raph stared at the gun in Xever's hand Leo's eyes would flicker from one side of the boat to the other. Xever watched Leo intently as she pressed close to Raph and nervously watch the sea spray.

Xever narrowed his eyes and grinned evilly at her. "I remember that day your brother fell into the water Raphael." He told him with a chuckle. Raph scowled at him as that day came back to him. "I remember watching him going under the water and I remember," Xever looked at Leona. "Watching as a turtle that seemed to come from nowhere suddenly surface with him under its arm and hand him to you Raphael." Xever stopped speaking as their boat slowed and Raph and Leo could see another boat moored by their little island with two other youths sitting inside, one of them was tall and very muscular and the other short and lanky; like Fong, both had dragon tattoos on their arms. Xever turned back to them. "And I do remember after you took hold of your little brother, the other turned away and went back into the sea." Their boat came up alongside the other boat and Xever made his way toward it while he continued to stare at Leo. "And strangely enough, the turtle didn't have legs but instead had what looked to be a tail at the end of its body". He handed a rope to Fong who tossed it over to the other boat.

Xever suddenly leered at Leona. "You know Raphael, for a turtle, your girlfriend seems rather afraid of the water." Without warning, Xever bent down and took a large amount of water from the ocean in his hands and threw it at Leo.

"NO!" Raph yelled as Leona cried out as the water hit her. The three dragons gasped in surprise as Leona suddenly began to glow. Xever watched gleefully when Leona began to change. Her shorts ripped apart and her legs went from an emerald green to a long shimmering blue tail.

"No!" Leona cried in dismay as she slowly began to change back into a merturtle.

"What the hell is that thing?" Fong cried out as he jumped to the other boat in surprise.

"Xever you bastard!" Raph screamed out. He jumped up, his fist ready to pound when he was suddenly hit with a taser. Leo screamed as she watched Raph's body begin to jerk and he let out a pain filled scream.

"Stop it!" Leo yelled at Xever. "Please! I'll do whatever you want just leave him alone!"

Xever took the taser away from Raph and angrily walked over to Leo. He grabbed her by her arms and pulled her up and close to his face. "What I want is for you to get into that water and take us to where your cave is." He tossed her roughly over to where Raphael laid. "And don't think of double crossing me. We are going with you and we'll be bringing your boyfriend along too." He sneered at the two of them as Leo helped Raph to sit up.

Raph shook his head and sat up groggily. Leo looked at him in desperation. "I can't give them the gems." She whispered. "They are what help me get home."

Raph narrowed his eyes. "The stones help you get…" His eyes darted over to Xever who was making his way over to the other boat. "You said they're an energy source." He whispered. "They open the gateway to your world?" She nodded and they looked back to Xever who had jumped to the other boat and was now putting on scuba equipment. "Don't worry, I've alerted Donnie and I'm sure they're on their way. Take your time and gather a few stones to just keep them satisfied even if it's only for a short time." Leo nodded. "We'll be okay." He assured her.

"I have no choice but to go home now." She said. Tears fell from her face as she looked back at her tail. "I don't want to leave you."

"You'll go home and convince your father you should stay here." He cupped her cheek and brought her face close. "It will be okay." They leaned in and kissed and Raph wrapped his arms around her.

"You two sicken me." Xever told them. He now had his scuba gear on and was jumping back over to their boat. He adjusted his face mask over his eyes and tested the mouth piece. Behind him, Fong and Tsoi were also putting on their scuba gear. Xever removed his mouth piece and walked over to Leo. He tossed a leather bag at her. "Take it." He told her then reached out to grab her. He picked her up roughly and dragged her over to the side of the boat. She thrashed her tail in an attempt to get out of his grip but he held her tight.

"Let her go Xever!" Raph yelled as he jumped up. But a warning shot sounding out had him stopping and looking over toward the other boat where the other larger purple dragon was holding the gun. It was smoking and it was now pointed directly at him.

Xever glared angrily at him. "Try and stop me again freak and Sid over there will make sure the next shot will be right between your eyes." He then looked at Leo who had stopped struggling at the sound of the shot and looked up at him with fear. "And then I'll make sure your girlfriend is known by all." He threatened. "The news media would find her very interesting," He looked back at Raph. "Don't you think?"

Leo cried out as he pushed her over the side. He then turned toward the rest of his gang. "Fong, Tsoi, do you have everything?" He asked.

Both grinned at him and each patted a bag that hung from their shoulders. Xever then turned to Sid and nodded. Sid jumped over to the other boat and Leo watched as he forced Raph on his plastron and pulled his hands behind his back. While Fong kept the gun on him, Sid quickly zipped tied his hands and hauled him to his feet.

Xever walked over to them. "You two make sure he gets to the cave alive." He told Fong and Tsoi. He jumped into the water next to where Leo was. He smiled evilly at her. "Try anything, anything at all and I'll make sure he never surfaces." Leo looked on in horror as Fong and Tsoi jumped into the water with Raph in between them. "Take a deep breath turtle boy and let's hope your girlfriend gets us to where her pretty gems are quickly." The humans put their mouth pieces on and Leo reluctantly dove into the water and led them toward her cave.


	13. Chapter 13 Fear Under the Ocean

Ch 13 Fear Under the Ocean.

Back at the Hamato beach house, Splinter, Donatello, Casey and Mikey were making their way toward the SUV when Mikey stopped and ran back toward the boat house. "Michelangelo," Splinter called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going after them on my board Sensei," Mikey turned to look at him. "I can get there riding the waves while you guys go for the boat at the marina."

"Michelangelo," Splinter ran back to him. "You know after what happened you are not able to surf the way you use to."

"It's okay father." Mikey assured him. "I'll be fine. Besides it's for our bro and his gal."

Splinter looked worriedly at him. "Just be careful my son." He placed a shaking paw on Mikey's shoulder. "Remember, if you start to feel dizzy, call your sister and make your way back to the beach."

Mikey nodded and continued toward the beach house while Splinter, along with Donnie and Casey, ran toward the car and quickly drove toward the marina.

Mikey ran into the boathouse and pulled his board off the wall. "Come on girl," He whispered lovingly as he wrapped his arms around his board. "It's time to get back into the action."

He ran out of the boathouse and sat on his board as he took deep breaths, he slowly began to paddle his way out to deep waters while he stared straight ahead and attempted to focus on the horizon. He took out his phone and looked at the beacon. Thanks to Donnie, all t-phones were waterproof and able to be in water for long periods, so Mikey knew he'd be able to follow the signal regardless of where it was. He paddled his way out and headed toward a large wave. Another deep breath then he stood up as he caught the wave and began to ride it bringing him further out to sea and toward the area where the signal was coming from.

It had been almost two years since being on his board and he missed the feeling of salt water being sprayed at him. But since receiving the concussion, he had been having dizzy spells and occasional feelings of vertigo. These were things he could not help but he would deal with it. For his brother, he would fight these feelings and force himself to stay focus on finding his brother and Leona.

While Mikey made his way toward the island on his surfboard, Splinter drove the SUV toward the marina, a five minute drive but he made it there in less than four. They got to their pier and quickly made their way toward Splinter's own speed boat he purchased several years back when they first built their beach house. After checking the boat out and putting gas in the tank, Donnie jumped in the driver's seat and headed toward open water. Casey looked at Donnie's t-phone as the turtle maneuvered the sleek boat toward open water.

"It looks like they've stopped but the signal is getting further away somehow." He commented.

"Then clearly they haven't stopped Casey." Donnie told them.

"No dude." Casey showed him the small dot. "It's in the same place yet still moving slightly away." He furrowed his brow. "It looks like they might be heading downward, further into the water." Splinter swallowed hard and placed his paw on Donnie's shoulder. His grip tightened nervously on his son's shoulder as his mind reeled anxiously with horrifying thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Leo propelled herself further downward, she glanced back at the others and saw Xever following closely behind her while Raph was being forced downward in between Fong and Tsoi. Even behind the face mask Leo could see the evil glint and greediness in Xever's eyes.

The look made her shiver but she turned and forced herself to swim toward the cave. Her mind worked feverishly trying to think of something to do. The plan Raph had come up with was good but and she remembered Raph had told her he alerted his brother but she didn't understand how he had done that. And what if Raph's brothers couldn't find them. They've never been to her cave and had no idea where under the island it was located. She had to think of some way to get Raph away from the others and get them back to Raph's boat and get help. 'But how,' She wondered. 'How can we get away?' Even if they did manage to get away, there was still the one purple dragon waiting in the boat.

Several feet down below her island, Leona led them toward the entrance of her cave. Like before, the pressure began to build in Raph's head and his eyes once again began to lose focus, but with the help of the purple dragons, he got to the cave safely and Leo brought them up to where the ledge was. He gasped in air as soon as he broke water and Fong forced him onto the ledge where he rolled onto his carapace and collapsed. Leo watched in concern as Raph attempted to sit up. With his hands tied behind his back it was difficult but he managed.

Xever removed his mouth piece and grabbed Leo's wrist. "Where are the gems?" He demanded shaking her arm roughly.

"Further down," She responded wincing in pain at the strong grip. "Much further then you humans would be able to go." She said as she forced him to let go of her wrist.

Xever smirked and narrowed his eyes at her. He moved his hand behind him then brought his hand up to her face. Leo could now see he was tightly clutching a knife. He placed it under her chin and sneered at her. "Go down there and get me _ **all**_ the gems." His eyes held an evil in them that frighten Leo to her very core. "And remember," He flicked his knife toward Raph. "His life depends on your cooperation."

Leo tightened her jaw and nodded at him. With one last look at Raph, she clutched the bag Xever had given her and dove back into the water, making her way down toward the bottom of the cave, deep beneath the island where her gems glowed brightly far from human eyes. She looked around her cave and over toward where the portal to her world shimmered brightly among the waves hidden in the rocks. Her eyes looked back up to where the humans were waiting for her before glancing back at her portal home.

How easy it would be for her to swim to her world. Swim to where her family was, but then what? Maybe get her mother? No, she knew her father would be looking for her and she was certain there would be guards at her mother's gateway. And if she did get her father, she knew he would not help her nor would he let her return. And she could not leave Raphael. She knew Xever and the purple dragons would kill Raph if she did not return soon and she could not let that happen.

Leo looked at the green gems and took a few off the cave walls. Perhaps just these few would appease Xever and he would let Raph go. She hesitated to take more, too many and the portal would close for good. The stones kept the portal working and she needed the portal to return home. More so now than ever. She took a deep breath and swam back up to the ledge where the others were waiting.

When she arrived, she saw Raph laying on his plastron, his hands still tied behind him but his mouth was now gagged and his feet zipped tied at the ankles with two large round objects tied on both ankles. The two purple dragons were now sitting on top of him and Xever was playing with his knife very close to Raph's face. He smiled when he saw her and roughly snatched the satchel away from her. He opened the satchel and dumped the contents out gleefully but his demeanor quickly changed when he saw the few gems she had brought him. "Where is the rest girl?" He demanded grabbing her arm and bringing her face close to his.

"That's all there is." She told him.

He tightened his grip. "I don't believe you." He shoved her back into the water. "Now go back and get me more!"

"I swear!" She insisted. "There is no more."

"Yo Xever;" Fong nodded his head and his eyes looked skyward. "Look up."

Leo felt panic run through her as Xever's eyes lifted to the top of the cave and he smiled evilly. "All there is huh?" He questioned as he saw the green gems glowing brightly above him. "If there are no more to get down below," He licked his lips hungrily. "Then we will get them from above."

"You can't get those." Leo told him quickly. "The cave walls are too smooth, there's no way up."

Xever gave Fong and Tsoi a nod and the two took out their pouches. Raph turned his head as best he could and his eyes widen when he saw each of them remove sticks of dynamite wrapped in plastic. He growled angrily and struggled desperately to get them off him, but they continued to hold him down and Fong smashed his fist down on Raph's head. Raph's vision swam into darkness as he heard Xever laughing coldly.

Leo watched in horror as Raph struggled to get the two purple dragons off him only to be knocked out by them. "Raph!" She cried out. She turned to Xever angrily. "What are those?" She demanded as Fong and Tsoi got off Raph and began to dig holes in the walls of the cave using knives of their own. They forced the sticks of dynamite into the walls. "What will those things do?"

Xever looked at her with a crazy look in his eyes. "Those are called dynamite and what they are going to do is blow up your little cave so I can get at all your gems."

Leo's eyes opened wide and her jaw slacked open as a terrifying thought entered her mind. "No! You can't!" She yelled at him. "You'll destroy my cave! You'll destroy the Island!"

Xever laughed evilly at her. "But I won't destroy the gems." He joined the dragons in chipping at the wall to make holes for the dynamite to be placed into. "Once the dynamite has destroyed the cave, we can come back with equipment and dig for the rest of the gems." He laughed.

Leo was absolutely horrified. She quickly swam over to the ledge and attempted to get up and grab at the Xever and the purple dragons in hopes of getting at the sticks, but she was quickly snatched by Xever. As she was grabbed, she thrashed her tail angrily and turned toward him, giving him a right hook to the jaw. Xever, still holding onto her, angrily pushed her away from the ledge, he then kicked Raph viciously and forced him into the water.


	14. Chapter 14 Race Against Time

Ch 14. Race Against Time

Mikey quickly made his way toward the little island he had only ever heard about. He rode one wave after another and soon enough, he saw Raph's boat moored and tied to another boat with a large person sitting lazily inside. He made a quick turn and rode the wave toward calmer water. He sat down on his board and pulled his t-phone out.

"Yo Case," He said quietly into the mouthpiece upon hearing Casey's voice. "I'm by Leo's island and I found Raph's boat. Neither Raph nor Leo is in sight but that large goofball Sid from the purple dragon gang has his boat tied next to it." He glanced back at the boats bouncing up and down in the choppy water. "What's the plan dude?"

"Splinter wants you to stay where you are and wait for us." Casey's voice said loudly over the sound of boat they were on. "We'll be there in less than two minutes."

Mikey nodded and signed off. He turned back to the boats and paddled his way over toward the island. His eyes darted back and forth from the water to Sid. He dragged his board onto the island and made his way to the cluster of rocks where he hid behind one and watched as Sid suddenly sat up in his seat and looked around.

The sound of a boat coming toward him had Sid sitting up and looking around. In the distance, he could see another speed boat heading toward him. He grabbed a hand held radio and brought it up to his mouth. "What's taking so long?" He demanded. "We've got company coming!"

Mikey strained his hearing in hopes of being able to hear what was said. " _We're on our way up now; get the boat ready, the explosives are going to go_ _off in less than five minutes_."

Mikey's eyes widen. 'Did I hear that right?' He thought to himself. 'Did he say explosives?' Ice cold fear worked its way up Mikey's spine. He grabbed his board and placed it back in the water. Straddling the board and keeping low, he drifted toward the front of the rock cluster and scanned the water, watching, waiting and hoping for Raph and Leo to come up.

Meanwhile, Donatello, Splinter and Casey were now within view of the boats. Donnie floored the boat's engine and maneuvered around Sid's boat in an attempt to block it from leaving. At the same moment, Mikey saw Xever's head pop out of the water along with Fong and Tsoi.

Seeing no sign of Raph or Leo, Mikey ,gritting his teeth, started pushing his board out of the rocks and swam hard toward open water; he caught a small wave and hopped on his board. Quickly, he swerved his board to where Xever and the others had just surfaced and were now swimming desperately toward Sid's boat. Before the three could climb onto the boat, Mikey grabbed the top of his board and with a loud yell, he bounced his board over their heads causing them to startle and fall back into the water.

"BOOYAKASHA!" Mikey yelled out. He landed in the water and did a quick reverse flip back toward Xever and the other purple dragons. He saw them again trying to scramble into Sid's boat. "Where's my brother you gross jerk faces!" He screamed at them. He again bounced his board up and down onto the water and splashing at them in an attempt to keep them from getting into the boat.

"Are you crazy?" Xever screamed at them. "We need to get out of here. There are explosives underneath the island!"

"Where's Raph? Where's Leo" Donnie's voice cut through the sound of the engine and pulled up alongside Raph's boat. "What have you done with them you monster?" He demanded. In the distance, the sound of another boat could be heard coming toward them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the cave deep beneath the island, Leo had watched in horror as Xever pushed Raph, unconscious, off the ledge and into the water. With the objects on his ankles, Raph began to quickly sink toward the bottom. Leo wasted no time in swimming after him. She dove back down into the water and grabbed Raph by his right arm. She pulled at him, straining to get him back up above the water as quickly as possible before the pressure could do any damage to him, but Raph was heavy and it was taking all her strength to pull him up.

"Raph!" Leo cried out as she made her way up toward the surface. "Please wake up!" She finally got him above the water and, while she clung to his arm, got up on the ledge and after struggling for several moments, finally managed to get Raph out of the water and on the ledge next to her. She took the gag out of his mouth and attempted to take the zip ties off his wrist but it was no use, the ties would not come undone.

Leo looked around the cave at all the sticks of dynamite on the wall. She attempted to reach out and grab one when a moaning sound from Raph caught her attention. "Please Raph, wake up I need your help!" She pleaded.

"Oohh, my head." Raph moaned. He rolled over to see Leo looming over him. "What happened?" He blinked his eyes and shook his head to clear the fog. He tried to bring his hands to his head but forgot they had been tied. "What's on my wrist?"

"They're tied and I can't undo them." She told him desperately. "You're ankles are tied too and they have something on them."

Raph attempted to move his legs. "They're weights." He told her when he realized his legs felt extra heavy. "There's no way I can swim out of here without the use of my hands." He looked around the cave. "And according to those timers, the explosives are going to go off in less than five minutes." He now turned to Leo, eyes filled with fear. "Get outta here Leo." He told her anxiously. "Go back to your world before the explosives go off!"

"No!" Leo shook her head. "I can't leave you."

Raph turned his body and caught Leo up against his legs, giving a hard shove; he pushed Leo into the water. "Get outta here now!" He screamed at her. "If these explosives go off this cave may collapse and your portal might be gone!" He looked back at the dynamite. "You have to leave now!"

Leo nodded at him. "I'll get help from my world." She said. She pulled herself forward and pressed their lips together. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she pulled back. "I love you." She whispered. They stared at each other, fear dwelling deep within their hearts at the possibility of never seeing each other again.

Raph looked at her and nodded at her. "I love you too." He choked out.

Leo immediately dove down into the water toward the portal to her world. She quickly went through and pushed the rock blocking the entrance aside. Immediately, she spotted several merturtle guards swimming around going from cave to cave. She swam over to one screaming. "Laximus….please I need help!" She cried out.

The large guard turned and called out to the other. "The princess is here. Call the rest of the guards."

"No, please I…."

"Leona!" Leo turned at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Landau," She swam toward him in desperation. "Please Landau…I need you to come with me." She grabbed his arm and attempted to get him to follow her back to the cave she had just come out of.

"Leona. Father wants to see you." He told her as she pulled at him. "No more of this running away."

"There are explosives!" She yelled at him. "I need you to come back with me and help Raphael!"

When Landau saw the cave they were swimming to, he shook his head in disbelief. "So this is where you swam off to." He and several other guards followed her toward the cave's entrance. "We've searched this world dozens of times."

"Landau please hurry!" She begged. They made their way to the cave but before either could get through, a loud noise from the other side of the portal came through and a sudden shock wave came from the entrance pushing the two of them along with the other merturtles backward away from the cave.

"NO!" Leo screamed out. "RAPHAEL!" She attempted to make her way back into the cave but was grabbed by Landau who pulled her back as rocks and other debris came shooting out of the entrance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Splinter looked to where the other boat was coming from "That would be the coast guard." Splinter announced to Xever and the others. "I suggest you…."

Before he could complete his sentence, a sudden noise from below the water caused all three boats to rock violently and caused Mikey to be thrown off his board. Casey jumped into the water and swam to Xever, who along with Fong and Tsoi were still clinging to the side of Raph's boat and had just been smacked against the side.

"What were you thinking?!" He screamed at him grabbing onto his shirt and shaking him violently. "Tell us where they are!" He demanded as he brought Xever's head into the water for several seconds before bring it back up. Xever coughed and sputtered out water.

He scowled at him. "Down in the cave." He choked out. "And chances are … they're both dead!"

Donnie looked at his t-phone. "I still have a signal." He announced. He jumped into the water and he and Mikey quickly dove down to where the signal was coming from.

Splinter and Casey watched fearfully as the top of the water rippled where Donnie had just jumped in. They waited anxiously for them to return. The coast guard boat pulled up alongside and Splinter quickly informed them of what was happening. "My sons have gone into the water to look for their brother." He told them breathlessly. "Please, you must…."

His words were once again cut off by another explosion sounding deep in the water and wave after wave rocking the boat violently. Splinter's eyes widen in dread and his jaw slacked opened as he looked over the side of his boat in horrifying shock and disbelief. "My sons," He whispered. His eyes went wide. "NOOOOO… MY SONS!"


	15. Chapter 15 Truth and Consequences

Ch 15 Truth and Consequences

Leo attempted to swim toward the cave but was held back by Landau. "LET ME GO!" She screamed. "I have to help Raph." She broke free of his grip and swam to the cave. With tears running down her face, she began frantically pulling at the rocks trying to get to the entrance; she turned to Landau with pleading eyes. "Please! Help me!"

Landau swam over to her and began pulling rocks away from the cave, after several minutes they uncovered the entrance only to see the portal was gone. The cave was now dark and the green gems had been buried beneath several layers of rubble. Leona slowly moved into the entrance in disbelief. "No." She whispered. "Oh no please." She shook her head back and forth. "It's gone." She turned to Landau in dismay. "The portal, it's completely gone."

She began to dig through the rubble trying to find any sign of the gems. "I have to find the portal!" She cried. "I have to get to him!" She continued to dig her claws into the hard rock, but there was no green glow to be found. Landau watched sadly as his sister slowly pound and dug at the debris, crying uncontrollably and calling out Raph's name. Finally, after a few minutes, he swam over to her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Father wants to see you." He told her gently.

"No." She sobbed. "I have to find Raphael." Even in the darkness of the cave, Landau could see the tears flowing down her face. "Please I have to get to him."

Landau put his arm around her shoulder and gently pulled her away from the rocks. He gently coaxed her to turn away from the cave as she continued to sob. They made their way out of the cave and stopped short when they saw Lakshmana loom over them.

"Leona," The king glared down at her. "What have you done?" He demanded angrily. He looked at Landau and then made his way into the cave. "Where is the portal to the Earth world?" He turned back to look at her and both Landau and Leona backed away in fear. "The portal is gone." He said in disbelief. His eyes suddenly turned fiery red. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" He shouted out.

Leona looked up and screwed her face in an angry scowl. "I know exactly what I've done." Her voice was low and shaking and both Landau and the king could hear a twinge of anger dwelling within. She narrowed her eyes at her father and forced the tears back. She swam toward him and leaned angrily toward his face actually making him slightly back away from her nervously. "I fell in love!" She yelled at him then angrily swam back to her father's kingdom toward her cave.

Lakshmana looked at Landau. "I want to know exactly what happened here." His voice was now low and forced.

Landau swallowed and nodded curtly at his father. He then followed him back to their kingdom and toward his throne room where the king listened intently to what had happened. His eyes narrowed angrily as the story played out and slowly the king realized where and why Leona had disappeared. "Give her the night then have her brought to me." Landau nodded then swam away.

The next day, Landau swam into Leona's cave and stood at the entrance. He watched her with sad eyes as she laid on her seabed crying into her arms. "Leona," He carefully made his way over to her. "Father wants you in the throne room." He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently nudge her, "Now." He whispered.

Leona wiped her face and nodded at her brother. She pulled herself up and started slowly toward the entrance to her cave. Deep down, she knew what was to come. She had been expecting it but she had hoped her mother would be there to help. But she had not yet come to her. She was alone and she would have to face her father, her king and lord alone.

"Leona," She stopped and turned her head slightly toward the sound of her brother's voice. "Why did you not confide in me?" He swam slowly toward her. "We use to be so close and you would tell me everything, why did you keep this from me?"

Leona hung her head. "You are his son and top sentry." She whispered. "I could never ask you to betray him."

"I would have kept your secret." He assured her. "You could have trusted me."

She turned toward him and shook her head slightly. "You say that now and perhaps that's true," She lowered her eyes and started to turn away. "But your punishment would be much more severe had he found out which is why I could not trust you at that time." She hung her head and swam out and toward the throne room.

Leona took a deep breath and made her way inside and toward the throne. Her father watched with narrowed angry eyes as she swam past her siblings and his guards on either side, stopping just short of the base of the throne. She lifted her eyes and gave him a steely glare.

"Leona," His voice was low and cold. "Years ago I allowed our people to venture to other worlds with one very specific condition, that they under no circumstances, was to make contact with the beings of the other worlds." She remained stoic as he lectured her. "I did this to keep us safe but to allow all our people to enjoy what other worlds have." He leaned forward. "And now you, my youngest child, have broken my number one law." He scowled at her. "And all for this foolish emotion called love." He pounded his fist. "Tell me WHY!"

"Love is not a foolish emotion father." Leona looked at him with a forceful glare. "I found someone I really care about and gave my heart to." Out of the corner of her eyes, on either side of her, she watched as most of her siblings looked at her with awe while some shook their heads at her. "And he gave his heart to me. He loved me father and I am not ashamed of what I did." She looked from one side to the other. "And I would do it again!" She told them all.

But her declaration only made the king angrier. "Love is nothing!" He told her loudly. "All you've done is exposed yourself to an earth dweller and now, because of your carelessness, the portal to that world has been destroyed and the one you loved is possibly dead."

Leona held her head high and blinked rapidly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She took a deep breath and clenched her fist as she faced her father. "And I wish I had joined him!" She yelled back.

"Leona you do not mean that." The king demanded as her brothers and sisters gasped at her rebellious attitude.

"I do father." She insisted. "I know what love is. I found love. Real love and I would give everything I have to be with him, no matter where he is." Leona crossed her arms in defiance.

The king clenched his jaw shut and gripped his throne tightly. He took a deep calming breath and stared down at her angrily. After several moments of heavy silence, he spoke. "I have to decide what to do with you for breaking our law. But you are my child and I do not wish to send any of my children to the abyss for an eternity." He looked coldly at her. "You will remain in your room until I decide what I will do with you. I will summon you at the end of the moon's cycle." He sat back and watched her turn and leave.

For several days, Leona stayed alone in her room with only her green gem to keep her company. She sat against the wall of her cave behind a large rock watching images of her beloved Raph appear and disappear on the gem. She missed him horribly and blamed herself for his death. Every day and every night she would watch the images and cry uncontrollably as the ache in her heart ate away at her soul. Her brother Landau would attempt to come in but she would deny him entry and press herself further into the wall so he could not see her. The day before the moon cycle ended, a figure once again appeared in the entry way of her room.

"Leona?" A soft voice called out to her. Leona rose from her spot and swam to Venus. "Oh mother." She cried. "I have made of mess of everything." Venus wrapped her arms around Leo's shoulders.

"It is alright my child." She whispered lovingly. "Everything will be okay."

"No mother it won't." She insisted. "Because of me the portal has been destroyed and Raphael is…is…"Leo hiccupped and let out a chock sob. "He's dead! Oh mother he's dead and it's all my fault!" Leona cried hard into her mother's shoulder.

Venus pushed her daughter away from her and looked at her tenderly. "Is that what you truly believe?" She smiled and took the green gem from her. They sat on her seabed and she closed her eyes. She then placed her hand over the stone. "The portal has been restored." Venus told her. "I was there not too long ago." Leo wiped her eyes and leaned forward anxiously.

The green stone showed Raph, bruised and bandaged but very much alive, sitting on a rock by the beach. He was staring out into the ocean with a sad tired look. His eyes were red and every now and then he would wipe his eyes as tears would begin to flow down his cheeks. He continuously looked down at his green gem and would sigh heavily. Nearby, his parents, sister, brothers and friends sat by a small fire and kept him company. They all looked tired, sad and worn down but they were all alive and together.

Leo turned to her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Tears ran down her cheeks and she again began to sob into her mother's shoulder. "He's alive!" She cried out. "Thank you mother," Her mother rocked her back and forth as relief swept over her and poured out. After several moments, they finally pulled apart and Venus stroked her cheek. "At least I know he is safe." Leo whispered. "But father will never let me be with him." She lowered her eyes and Venus watched as Leona looked over to the wall she had been huddling against.

"No, he will not." Venus agreed, than smiled. "But perhaps we can do something to eventually make him change his mind." Leo looked up at her with hopeful eyes.

"Why does father disapprove of love?" She queried. "He says we merturtles know nothing of it, but I believe I know more about it than I ever expected to. The ache and pain I feel when I'm away from Raph," She sighed and closed her eyes as she thought of her green-eyed lover. "There is such an emptiness inside me that I truly believe only he can fill."

"Yes, you are very much in love." Venus smiled gently at her. "But I don't believe your father disapprove of love; he just has a misunderstanding of it." She gave a light chuckle. "But after thousands of our moon cycles, one can become oblivious to what love really is." Leo looked at her confused. Venus shook her head and raised herself from the seabed. "Your father has been catered to all his life and everyone has always bowed down to him. Even those he has chosen for his mates gave into him only because he demanded it. But I was not so easily swayed by your father and he found that to be different and exciting. So when we mated it was because we truly loved each other." Venus rubbed her chin and got a thoughtful look in her eye. "Sometimes...I think your father just forgets what love really is all about."

The next day, King Lakshmana again summoned his daughter to his throne room. She once again swam her way to the base of his throne, swimming down the long path with her siblings and his guards on either side, watching and waiting for the outcome of her punishment. She stopped and looked up at him.

"Leona," He began. "I have thought long and hard about what needs to be done." He looked hard at her. "I will give you a choice. Forget about this Raphael and mate with Slash like you were supposed to or spend the rest of your days at the bottom of the abyss."

Leo looked over to the side and watched as Slash swam forward. She then looked at her father. "I will never accept Slash as my mate so long as my heart belongs to another." The gasps from her siblings were loud and echoed throughout the cave. Slash frowned angrily at her and clenched his fist but she ignored his glare and the frantic whispers from her family as she turned back to her father. "I now know Raphael is alive and he promised me his love will be forever." She looked back at Slash. "So it is for this reason I could never give myself to someone who will never have my heart." She turned back to her father. "Without Raphael, I will be forever a prisoner and so I choose the abyss."

"Leona no!" Landau stepped forward. "Father please, just banish her to the Earth world; don't put her into the abyss. Please father." All around them, Leona's many siblings also begged and pleaded with the king.

"Enough!" Lakshmana yelled out. "Have you all forgotten she broke our law? She exposed herself to the earth dwellers and she destroyed the portal!"

"It is not the first time a portal has been destroyed." A voice called out. All eyes turned and heads bowed as Queen Venus made her way into the cave and toward the throne. "And the portal has already been restored has it not Lakshmana?"

Lakshmana rubbed is tired eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "Venus, I thought you were dealing with your exile." He said in a rather frustrated voice.

"I told you I would return when my daughter needs me and I have." Leo smiled as her mother swam forward.

Venus stopped at the base of the throne. "You are the king and have the ability to change the law. Many of your people have broken this law for the same reason Leona did." She brought herself close to him. "For love," She looked deep into his eyes. "You once were in love as well Lakshmana. Do you not remember the feeling?" She caressed his hand. "It has been eighteen of our world's cycles since Leona was hatched and you have yet to find another mate. I still love you and I know you still love me."

"You do not love me." He countered. "If you did you would obey my rule, my laws."

"I am my own turtle and like many of your people I refuse to be controlled." Her eyes looked deep into his. "I was never forced to mate with you Lakshmana, I mated with you willing, because I love you. But I will not be anyone's slave. None of your people should be forced to mate with someone they do not care for and none of your daughters should be forced to be their mate's slave." She tenderly rubbed his cheek. "All they want is to be happy and I know that is all you want for them."

Lakshmana took her hand and pushed her away. He narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head. "It does not matter." He told her. "She broke a law and must be punished."

"She broke a law that is out dated and unnecessary!" Venus shot back. "You created that law as a way to keep your people under your control. Don't you see you cannot just give your people a small amount of freedom without them eventually wanting more? This is why they have broken that law. Why Leona broke that law. You dangle temptation in front of them they are going to want to go after it."

"But for something as meaningless as love," He spat the word out with disgust. "The boy she cares for will eventually look for another mate and she will be nothing more than a distant memory to him."

"You think that to be true?" She raised an eye ridge at him. "Then I have a proposition for you." The king looked at her uncertainly. She smiled at him. "Send Leona to the abyss and if after one Earth year, if the boy still pines for her, still longs for her and still waits for her, than you will release her along with the rest of our people and send her to live in his world."

The king stared at her hesitantly. "And if he does not?" He finally asked her.

Venus shrugged. "Then Leona will either stay in the abyss for the rest of eternity or she will go on to mate with a male of your choosing." She looked over at Leona then back to the king. "The choice will be yours."

The king thought for several moments before he finally nodded at her. "Fine Venus, I accept your proposition." He turned to Leona. "But she will spend five Earth years in the abyss, perhaps longer."

Leona gasped and looked at her mother in fear. Venus put her hand up to quiet her and turned back to the king. "Why five?" She demanded.

"One Earth years is nothing. But given enough time he will look for someone else and she will see that to the earth dweller love means nothing." He turned his head. "Guards," He called out before either Leo or Venus could protest. "Take Leona to the portal of the abyss."

"Father," Leona swam forward in desperation. "Please allow only Landau to escort me." She bowed her head. "I ask this as my final wish."

The king looked at her curiously but then nodded his head. "Landau," He stepped forward and bowed. The king then looked at Leona. "For all you will be going through Leona." She lifted her eyes to him. His voice was cold and forceful. "I hope your earth dweller was worth it." He turned to Landau. "Take her to the abyss."

Both of them bowed to the king. "So sayeth the king." They said in unison.

Leona hugged her mother then followed Landau out of the cave and toward the entrance of the kingdom, Landau attempted to persuade his sister to reconsider her decision. "Leona…."

"Landau," She stopped swimming and turned to him. "You said once that I could trust you and confide in you. You assured me you would keep my secrets and help me." He looked at her. "Did you truly mean that?" He nodded. "Good. Then I need you to do me a favor."

"Leona, Ple…."

"I need you to go back to my cave," Although her voice was strong her eyes were filled with tears and her body shook lightly in fear. "In the corner by my big rock, buried deep beneath the sand, you will find something very precious to me that **_must_** be given to Raphael." Landau could see her courage was slowly crumbling. "Please Landau; please do this one thing for me." She pleaded. "And please tell no one. If father was to know, he would surely try to destroy it." They stared at each other for a several moments. "Please brother, for me." She whispered.

He closed his eyes and finally nodded. "I will do this for you and I will protect your secret." He promised. They continued their way to the cave that housed the portal to the abyss.

"But," Landau took her arm and made her look at him. "I wish you would reconsider your decision."

She shook her head. "I can't." She pushed herself away from him and made her way to the portal. She turned one last time to look at her brother. "I love you Landau…and thank you." She whispered. She then turned and swam into the portal.

Landau sighed heavily and turned back to the kingdom. He quickly made his way to his sister's cave and swam to the corner where she had hidden herself. He dug in the sand and found what his sister had begged him to take care of. "Oh Leona," He moaned. "Why did you not come to me?"


	16. Chapter 16 An Uncertain Future

Ch 16 An Uncertain Future.

Raphael sat on a rock looking out into the ocean. Although he had escaped his ordeal in Leo's cave, he had received many injuries. His head, wrists and ankles were still bandaged and his body was littered with deep scars and slowly healing bruises. Now, a month later, he sat by the rock cluster in front of his family's beach home, wondering what had happened to her. 'Did she make it out before the first explosion?' He had wondered over and over again. 'And if she did, will she return?' His mind focused on her once again and he looked down at the gem in his hands. He watched the images play along the small stone and tears fell down his cheeks as he wondered what had happened to his beloved Leo.

"My son," Splinter's voice cut through his thoughts and he placed the gem back into the pocket of his jacket. "It is getting late, please come inside."

Raph stood up and nodded. "What if she didn't make it?" He asked him as they made their way toward the house.

Splinter sighed and placed a tender paw on his shoulder. His son had asked this question every night since the day he came home from the hospital. "What if she did?" He asked. They turned and looked at each other. "Leona is very determined and very brave. I am sure she will find some way to get back to you if she is able."

Raph nodded and lowered his eyes. "She can be stubborn." He agreed with a light chuckle. "Pretty fearless at times too. Yeah, I'm sure she made it." He then looked up at Splinter with eyes shining bright with tears. "I need her to come back father." His voice was barely above a whisper as Splinter brought him into a hug. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't be with her."

"You will be alright my son." Splinter told him. He turned him back toward the house. "You have your family with you and everything will be alright."

Raph turned his head toward the water to take one more look at the ocean hoping to see his Leo. He let out a sudden gasp then suddenly broke away from Splinter's hold. Splinter watched intently as a figure swam toward the shore at a fast pace. Raph began running toward the figure filled with excitement. But his pace slowed and his excitement quickly diminished as he realized the figure coming toward him was not Leona.

"Who?" Raph wondered as the figure brought itself toward the cluster of rocks. Raph watched as a very large merturtle dressed in golden armor with a gold helmet took hold of the rock he had just been sitting on and clung to it.

"You are Raphael?" He inquired. Raph nodded slowly. "I am Landau; top sentry and first born son to the King of the merturtles." He intoned. He looked around Raph and watched rather nervously as several figures emerged from a large structure behind them. But he steeled himself and looked back at the green eyed turtle. "I am also Leona's oldest brother."

"I've heard of you." Raph told him. "Leona mentioned you a few times."

"I wish I could say the same." He told him arrogantly.

But Raph ignored the tone and stared at him anxiously. "Have you come to tell me about Leo?" He asked. "What's happened to her? Will I see her again? Will she be allowed to return here?"

"No Raphael," Landau looked at him and the others suspiciously. "Leona will not be returning to you or your world anytime soon."

Raph's eyes took on a look of alarm at the news. "Why? What's happen to her?" he demanded again. "Is she okay?"

"She came through the portal moments before your world's destruction entered our world." He informed him with a tone of resentment. "She was saved but our portal was destroyed and her lord and king, our father, was furious with her over what she had done."

"You mean he was angry at her because she made contact with me?" He asked hotly. Landau gave a sharp nod. "What did he do to her?" His voice rose in anger and his fist clenched so hard his whole body shook. "What's happened to her?!"

"He demanded she forget about you but she refused." He told him. "She claims your love for her is eternal and you will not forsake her." Raph nodded desperately as he listened, waiting to know of Leo's fate. "Father does not believe that." Landau looked at him skeptically. "He believes you will forget her and go on to find a new mate. But no matter what our father insists upon, Leona refused his wishes so he has banished her….to the abyss."

Raph and his family gasped in astonishment at the news. "No he can't!" Raph yelled out. "If anyone should be punished it should be me." His eyes darted around anxiously as his mind reeled with horrifying thoughts of Leona being alone in a cold dark cave for the rest of her life. "Please," He looked at Landau. "Your father can take my life but he must spare Leona's."

"Raphael no!" Shen called out horrified.

"My father has no reign over you." Landau sneered. "Leona has accepted her punishment and has already been sent away. There is nothing you can do to change things."

"Then why…."Raph looked at him and shook his head. "Why are you here?"

Landau reached into the water and brought out a small blue object. "If my father finds this, he will destroy it." Everyone watched as the merturtle handed the small object over to Raph. They slowly crowded around Raph as Landau stared at him intently. "Leona assured me this belongs to you."

"No." Raph whispered as he stared in shock at the small fragile object in his hands. "No please." He looked at Landau and shook his head in disbelief. His breathing quickened and tears fell from his eyes. "Please, you can't let him take her away like this." Splinter and Shen came up behind him and Shen gently took the object from his trembling hands.

"There is nothing that can be done." Landau told him. His look softened as he watched tears fall from Raphael's eyes. "She tried to get back to you." He lowered his eyes as he recalled that day. "She tried desperately to find the portal after it was destroyed and find a way to get to you. But she thought you were dead and she blamed herself. Then she found out you were alive and her only thought was being with you, but since she could not…." Landau stopped speaking and looked away sadly. "However, the king did state that in five of your earth years, he might reconsider his decision and may allow her to return." He slipped himself back into the water. "But that is something we cannot be certain of." He looked over at the object in Shen's hands. "Guard that well." He gave a curt nod and dove back into the water. Everyone watched in awe as he swam away.

"NO!" Raph screamed out. He broke away from the group and suddenly ran into the water in an attempted to follow the merturtle. "Please come back!" He begged as he fell into the water. "I need your king to understand!" He brought himself to his knees sobbing hard as the cold water lapped against him. "He needs to know I love her!" He placed his head in his hands. "PLEASE!" He begged. His family stood back and watched him break down before them. Splinter wrapped his arms around Shen as she pulled herself into his arms and sobbed for her son as he screamed Leona's name into the night sky.

After several long moments, Donatello and Casey finally made their way over to him and helped him stand, they slowly walked back toward the rest of the family and everyone stared at the small blue object in Shen's hands.

"Whoa." Mikey breathe out softly. "What is that?"

Raph held his hands out and Shen placed it tenderly in his palms. Tears flowed steadily down his cheeks as he stared at the small oval shaped object. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes while trying to calm his pounding heart and steady his hands. He gently stroked the object and brought it close to his plastron, cradling it tenderly in his hands. "It's an egg." He whispered.

 _Present time._

"Did you ever see the merturtle after that daddy?" Raph looked down at his son and shook his head lightly. He looked back up at the sky, it was now dark and the light of the moon danced over the waves. He felt his son give a big yawn.

"I think it's time you went to bed." He said stoically. He stood up and brought the little turtle up to his shoulder.

"Do you think the merturtle will still come back daddy?" He wondered as his eyes tiredly searched the water. He felt his father's head nod up and down.

"I hope so son." He whispered.

The little turtle pulled away from him and looked up at his father with shimmering tired eyes. "What was in the egg daddy?"

Raph stopped walking and looked down at him. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath as tears threaten to fall once again. He pulled his son close to him and nuzzled the top of his son's head with his cheek. "A very special gift," He choked out.

He looked up at the porch and saw his parents watching him sadly as he slowly and tearfully made his way toward the house.

Back at the cluster of rocks, a small green head with deep blue eyes watched sadly as the green eyed turtle walked away from the beach with his son wrapped in his arms. She sighed sadly and ducked her head back into the water. 'Do not stop hoping Raphael.' Venus thought to herself as she swam further downward toward the ocean floor. 'You will see Leona again.' She swam further out to deeper water and reached a small cave carved into the side of an underwater rock formation. She looked back at the surface of the water and nodded to herself. 'I will see to that.'

She moved a large rock and swam inside where dozens of green gems showed brightly deep beneath the surface. Toward the far end of the cave Venus found the portal and swam through. As she had done so many times before, she swam through the waters of her home world and made her way through the kingdom without any other merturtle seeing her. She entered the maze of caverns and swam toward the throne room where king Lakshmana sat stoically watching his people swim from cave to cave and interact with each other. But his eyes soften when he saw her swim toward him.

"Well?" He raised his eye ridges and sat a little straighter as she made her way closer to him. She held out a green stone and closed her eyes. Moments later, the stone played the image of Raphael sitting on his rock, waiting, watching and hoping while he held a small turtle in his arms.

"He still waits for her." Venus told him. "And the five earth years are almost up."

The king narrowed his eyes. "Who is the small turtle?"

Venus gave a small smile and her eyes brighten. "Her offspring," She told him proudly.

The king sat back and placed his elbow on the arm of his throne and leaned his chiseled chin into his large fist. He gave a light huff and stared rather coldly at her while she looked back at him an expectant yet stern expression.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, one more chapter and this story will be done. Thank you to all who have reviewed. I always enjoy reading them and appreciate the comments. Please keep them coming. I really hope this story did not disappoint. Thanks again. ~Peace~


	17. Chapter 17 Love Never Fades

Okay guys, last chapter. Please review and thanks to those who do :)

Ch 17. Love Never Fades.

"Come on Raph." Mikey called to his brother. "Come with us to the park."

Raph looked back at his brother. Every day since they had returned to their beach house a month ago, he would have breakfast then go sit on his rock and watch for Leo, certain she would come back to him. And every day, his family and friends would attempt to get him to leave the rock and join them on an outing.

Raph shook his head and turned back toward the ocean. He continued to stare and wait; squinting his eyes against the glare of the sun. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked behind him. "Come on dude." Casey looked at him with compassion. "You know Leona wouldn't want you to be waiting for her like this."

"I promised her Case." He replied. "I said I'd always be watching for her and I know…I can't explain how I know but I know she's going to come back."

"And when she does," Miwa was behind him now. "She'll wait for you like she's done in the past."

Casey squeezed his shoulder again. "Ya dude." He agreed. "You know she will….we know she will."

Raph lowered his eyes and nodded. "I know I just….."

"Daddy," Raph turned to see his son running up to him. "

"Ojichan and Obachan say we're going to the park," He looked at Raph with pleading eyes. "Will you come with us daddy?" He gave Raph his best puppy dog eyes and put his hands under his chin. "Pleeeeease."

Raph lowered his eyes and shook his head. "I can't son." He told him sadly. "I need to wait." He bent down and rubbed his head affectionately. "Maybe next time," With a heavy sigh, Raph turned toward the ocean again.

Mikey, Miwa and Casey watched the little turtle walk sadly back to where Donnie and April waited with a little red wagon for him to sit in. Donnie looked at April and the others and gave them a nod. They watched him walk toward Raph, an angry scowl on his face.

"Look Raph," Donnie began. "I know what you going…"

"Don't Donnie!" Raph spun around, stood up and leered at his taller brother. "Don't you dare tell me you know what I'm going through?" He pointed to April. "Your girl is standing right there and even when she's not next to you, you keep in contact with phones and video chat!" Now he pointed to the ocean. "My love, my heart is out there somewhere….in some far away ocean world in a deep dark hole where I can never get to, never have contact with and never be welcomed in." He took a deep breath as tears again fell from his eyes. "Every time I look out at the horizon, I just want to run toward it and do everything I can to try and find her. Sail every ocean and just look for some portal that will let me get to her." Raph hung his head and his shoulders dropped in defeat. "But I know that can't happen. So I'm going to sit here and I'm going to wait because I know she will be back." Raph went back to his rock and sat down; he wiped his eyes and stared hard into the distance.

Donnie looked at Raph with a disappointed look. He clenched his fist and gave a shake of his head. He was just about to turn around but instead walked over to where his brother sat. "You're right Raph" He told him. His voice shook and he swallowed hard to keep himself under control. "I don't know what you're going through, but I do know that for the past five years you've done nothing but mope around here like you're the only one who's lost something. But you forget that you're not alone." He pointed to the group behind him. "You got family and friends that have been there for you and have attempted to help you but all you do is push us away!" Donnie took a deep breath. "And you know what else you got." Raph looked up at him with wide and surprised eyes. "You got a son. Her son, and if the only thing I had left of the woman I loved was the child we were lucky enough to have, then I would be spending every single minute of the day with him, not off sulking about the beach like a lonely hermit!" Donnie turned and started to walk back to the group when he turned back to Raph and gave him a cold stare. "And I know one more thing Raph." He pointed his finger at him. "You're a selfish bastard!"

Raph and the others gasped in astonishment. It wasn't often Donnie cursed but when he did, he could be really scary. Raph watched Donnie turn and walk back to the group. "Come on guys." He yelled loud enough so Raph could hear. "Let's take our nephew to the park."

Raph looked back at the ocean then looked at his friends and family. He stared down at his hands at the green gem that he held tightly. He sighed and placed the gem back in his pocket. "Wait up." He called out to them. "I'm coming too." He began to jog over to them.

"Yeeeaaaaa!" The littlest turtle cried out and jumped out of the wagon and ran to his father's arms. Raph picked him up and walked them both over toward the group.

Shen and Splinter had come out onto the porch when they heard their quietest son yelling at his brother. They smiled and waved at the group as they began to leave the beach.

April turned and smiled at Donnie who was bringing up the rear dragging the now empty little red wagon. She looked at him and started to walk toward him, her hand held out for him to take. As she made her way toward Donnie, her eyes wandered toward the ocean and she narrowed them in curiosity.

"Hey look." She said and pointed to something moving in the water coming quickly toward the shore.

Everyone turned and Raph slowly put his son back down. His heart pounded in his ears and his breath quickened as his eyes spotted the movement. He began to slowly make his way back to the shoreline. When he saw a small figure pop out of the ocean he began to jog and tears again fell from his eyes. His pace quickened and he ran into the water.

"Leona." His voice was a whisper but loud in his ears. He shook his head and finally found his voice. "LEONA!" He yelled as he fell into deeper water and swam over to her.

"Raph!" Leo cried as she swam over to him. She felt his arms wrap around her and she happily wrapped her arms around his neck. They pressed their lips together in a deep and desperate kiss and held each other for several moments. Everyone watched from the beach and stared in awe as a bright golden light shone around them. Their eyes widen and jaws gaped slightly open when Leona's tail slowly began to change to long emerald green turtle legs.

"Wow that just never gets old." Mikey muttered.

When they finally let go, Raph ran his hands over her face and shook his head. "You're here." He said through watery tears. "I knew you would come back and you did…you're really here."

"I have thought about you and this moment for so long." She said, also crying and sniffling. "I never stopped believing we would be together again."

"And you're here for good?" He asked.

She nodded at him. "I promised my parents I would visit when we came back but I am here and I am yours for good." She told him proudly.

"DADDY!" A little voice cried out and the two looked over to see Raph's son jumping up and down on the beach. He began to make his way into the water but was stopped by Mikey.

Leo looked from the little turtle to Raph. "Is that…?" She asked hopefully.

Raph smiled and nodded his head vigorously. "You want to meet him?"

"It's a boy." She said happily, the tears came harder as Raph helped Leo swim to the shore. "We have a son." She put her hand to her mouth to try and stifle her sobs but she was overwhelmed with emotions and couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

They began walking on solid ground and the little turtle again began to make his way over to them. "Who is this daddy?" He asked as his father scooped him up in his arms.

Raph and Leo smiled happily at each other. "You remember the story I told you the other night about the merturtle?" His son nodded and looked at Leo with excitement. "Well son, this is her." He said as he wrapped his arms around Leo's waist. "This is Leona and she." He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "She is your mommy." He finally chocked out.

The little turtle looked at Leona with wide eyes. "I have a mommy?" He looked at his dad and then back at his mother. His eyes shown bright and his mouth widen into a huge smile. He suddenly jumped out of his father's arms and lunged so hard into Leo's arms, she lost her balance and fell back into the water bring Raph with her. "I HAVE A MOMMY!" He cried out as Raph and Leo laughed joyously.

Leo sat up and wrapped her arms around her small son and cried hard into his shoulder as Raph held them both. She pulled back and looked at him. "Yes little one, you do." She told him as she brought him back into a hug. "Oh I have longed for this moment." She cried out. "To finally see you and hold you in my arms!"

After a few moments, she turned to Raph. "He looks so much like you." She whispered as her sobs finally subsided.

Raph nodded then grinned widely. "But he has your eyes."

She looked at her son who continued to snuggle against her. "What did you name him?"

"Leona." Raph put his hand on his son's head and smiled tenderly at them. "Meet your son…Leonardo."

The little turtle looked up at her. "But you can call me Leo." He said with a giggle. "I like that name."

Leona laughed and looked at Raph. "That is a beautiful name." She told him. Raph nodded and helped her stand up. "Now you have two Leos in your life."

"And I've prayed for that moment for the last five years." He told her.

The three turtles made their way toward the shoreline where everyone was waiting for them. Raph's family welcomed Leona back with open arms and exuberant shouts of joy.

"Well Yoshi." Shen turned to her husband with a huge smile on her face. "Looks like we have a wedding to plan."

Splinter nodded happily. "And what a wedding it will be my love." He said as they followed the excited group back into their house.

Later that night, Leona snuggled next to Raph as she watched her son make his way into their bed with a book. "This is daddy's favorite book mommy." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh and why is that?" She asked as he snuggled happily into her arms.

"Don't spoil the end Leo." Raph told him, wrapping his arms around his family. "Let's let mommy be surprised." He opened the book and cleared his throat. "Deep beneath the sea there lived a little mermaid."

~The end~

So once again, another happy ending to a fun-filled story. I hope all enjoyed and I'll be writing more soon. Peace, love and happy holidays!


End file.
